Aasaa no harem
by Yami Youichii
Summary: Setelah menghibur France atas kematian adiknya, Arthur kembali terlibat masalah antara dua maskot kelasnya. Dengan kondisi Germany yang mulai uring-uringan, ia berencana menghiburnya bersama Italy./country names are female/Human names are male/AU/gakuen life/harem/tiap heroine genre-nya berbeda/etc
1. Prologue

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Tanpa kita sadari libur musim dingin sudah berakhir dan sekarang sudah masuk semester baru. Bagaimana liburan kalian? Alangkah senangnya bila liburan kalian menyenangkan. Sebelum itu, saya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Salam kenal, nama saya Arthur Kirkland. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja sebagai guru kesehatan dan bahasa Inggris. Mohon bimbingan kalian untuk ke depannya."

-xXx-

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story (c) Yami Youichii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/most of characters are female except Arthur/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

-xXx-

Upacara pembukaan semester usai setelah 30 menit berlangsung. Para siswi pun berangsur-angsur kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan para guru berkumpul di ruang guru untuk menyambut kedatangan guru baru yang menggantikan guru sebelumnya yang pensiun. Mereka pesta kecil-kecilan sebentar disana dan dilanjutkan dengan rapat kurikulum.

Akademi ini adalah akademi khusus putri yang terbaik di kota ini, yang bernama _'W Academy'_. Akademi ini berisi siswi perwakilan tiap negara di dunia, sehingga kurikulumnya sangat beragam dan berada pada taraf International.

Karena nama-nama mereka dari beragam bahasa dan tiap-tiap mereka kesulitan menyebutkan nama satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama negara masing-masing. Awalnya memang aneh, tapi lama kelamaan mereka semua menjadi terbiasa.

Seusai rapat, Arthur menatap pada taman tengah dari jendela yang ada di belakang mejanya. Ia menatap gadis-gadis yang sedang berbincang, bercanda, makan, membaca, atau bermain. Hati kecilnya berbisik :

"Disini, aku akan berjuang."

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan buku-bukunya, Arthur membuka jurnal kecil yang ada di saku jasnya. Pada jam pertama dan kedua ia tidak ada jam mengajar, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Sebelumnya ia diberikan sebuah jas dokter sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah guru kesehatan, tapi jas itu masih belum ia kenakan karena masih merasa sedikit malu.

Dengan kertas kecil bergambar denah kampus di tangannya, Arthur mencoba menghapal setiap sudut bangunan sambil berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Tapi saat tiba di lorong, ia bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat yang diikat ponytail dengan sebuah kriwil di samping poni kanannya. Gadis itu berlari dengan cepat hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk, buku dan dokumen yang dibawa Arthur pun jatuh berantakan.

"Veeeee... Sakiiitt..." keluh gadis itu sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Hei! Bukankah ada peraturan untuk tidak lari di lorong?" sahut Arthur jengkel.

"Veh! Ma... Maaf!" gadis itu terkejut dan segera bergeser kepojokan sambil melindungi kepalanya seolah merasa akan dipukul.

"OI! Italyyy! Jangan coba-coba kabur! Pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai!" terdengar suara sahutan dari ujung lorong tempat gadis itu muncul.

"Veh! Germany! Maaf _sensei_! Aku harus segera pergi!" ujar gadis itu panik.

Tanpa mempedulikan Arthur yang keheranan, gadis yang dipanggil Italy itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Melihat Italy pergi, Arthur medumel pelan, dan saat ia ingin berdiri, sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"_Sensei _baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kali ini seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, matanya biru, dan terlihat sedikit otot di lengan, paha dan betisnya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang dipanggil Italy tadi dengan sebutan Germany.

"Yah... Aku baik-baik saja." Arthur menerima uluran tangan gadis itu dan berdiri, kemudian gadis itu meringkuk memungut buku dan kertas Arthur yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf ya, _sensei. _Anak itu, Italy, bila pelajaran yang tidak ia suka dimulai, ia akan kabur dari kelas dan larinya saat kabur itu cepat sekali." jelas Germany meminta maaf mewakili temannya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah mau memungutkan barang-barangku. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa mengejarnya yang mendadak lari. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Germany merundukkan kepalanya, dan kembali mengejar Italy dengan berjalan cepat. Arthur menatap gadis itu sampai ia belok ke lorong yang lain dan menghilang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya, mengingat bahwa barusan adalah pertama kalinya ia bergandengan dengan seorang gadis. Hatinya sedikit... Senang.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, Arthur menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Kemudian membuka pintu kayu coklat yang menghalanginya memasuki ruang kesehatan. Saat ia memasuki ruangan, yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh matanya adalah rambut silver panjang yang tergerai lembut diterpa angin.

"Oh." menyadari dirinya tidak lagi sendiri di ruangan itu, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Arthur. Mata dengan iris violetnya menatap lembut ke mata emerald Arthur, kemudian bertanya dengan suara yang halus, "Kamu siapa, da?".

"Eh? Aku Arthur Kirkland, guru baru. Apa kamu tidak memperhatikan upacara pembukaan tadi?"

"Upacara?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan dengan ucapan Arthur seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kamu tidak mengikuti upacara...?" ucapan Arthur terhenti begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa. "... Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasan kenapa kamu tidak mengikuti upacara. Tapi, tolong hadiri upacara-upacara berikutnya, hal itu melatih kedisiplinanmu." wajah gadis itu masih sedikit bingung, tapi dia memanggutkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, sekarang kamu kembali ke kelas." perintah Arthur pelan sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

Gadis itu terkejut, ia mengunci pandangannya pada Arthur yang sedang mengatur barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Arthur berkeringat tanpa sebab, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nalurinya berkata bila ia membalikkan badannya ia akan mati, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap menghadap meja sambil mengharapkan keselamatannya. Ia tersentak begitu punggungnya disentuh oleh seseorang. Tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya terasa dingin seolah langsung menyentuh kulit, padahal punggungnya dilapisi oleh jas dan kemeja. Kemudian suara lembut berbisik di telinganya, membuat sistem sarafnya terkejang sesaat.

"_Sensei _guru baru ya? Syukurlah. Bila tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada _sensei_."

Suara itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain gema suara langkah kaki di lorong dan dendangan lagu kelinci lullaby.

.

.

.

Waktu seolah terhenti saat itu. Begitu suara gema langkah kakinya menghilang, Arthur baru bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan rasa tercekamnya kemudian kembali membereskan barang-barangnya, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan gadis tadi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan sedikit menata ulang ruang kesehatan, terdengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu. Arthur meletakkan botol obat yang sedang ia hapalkan efek-efeknya dan berjalan membukakan pintu. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, yang pertama kali ia lihat bukanlah manusia, tapi 3 kardus putih yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Ma... Maaf, boleh minta tolong?" sebuah suara lembut keluar dari balik kardus tersebut, meminta tolong bahwa si pemilik suara tersebut sudah tidak kuat mengangkat kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Oh! Ba... Baiklah." Arthur menggenggam kardus yang paling bawah dan mengangkatnya pelan-pelan, kemudian meletakkannya sementara di atas meja.

Gadis itu menghelakan napasnya melepas lelah. Kali ini Arthur dapat melihat gadis itu, ia adalah seorang gadis asia, rambutnya bob hitam dengan jepitan bunga sakura di rambutnya. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak lebih dari 150 cm, dan mata coklat brownies sayunya tampak manis.

"Kenapa kamu yang membawakan kiriman obat ini? Bukankah kiriman ini akan diantarkan sampai kesini?" tanya Arthur sambil memberikan gadis itu segelas air.

"Oh, terima kasih." gadis itu menerima gelas tersebut, "Memang benar paket ini akan diantar sampai kesini, tapi orang yang mengirim paket ini sudah tua, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihatnya membawa paket-paket ini naik ke tangga." jelas gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kampus ini tidak menyiapkan troli barang?" lanjut Arthur sambil menandatangani surat terima dan menyerahkan surat tersebut pada gadis tersebut.

"Ada, tapi mungkin sedang digunakan oleh guru lain. Ini _sensei_, terima kasih minumannya." gadis itu menerima surat terima dari Arthur dan mengembalikan gelas kosong padanya.

Gadis itu berbalik keluar dari ruangan untuk menyerahkan surat terima, tetapi sebelum pergi, Arthur memanggilnya seraya ia lupa mengatakan hal penting.

"Terima kasih!"

Gadis itu terkejut sedikit, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Teman-teman memanggilku, Japan. Salam kenal, Kirkland-_sensei_!"

Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar pergi, ia menyebutkan namanya sebelum pergi, membuat namanya bergema di telinga Arthur. 'Cantik...' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Siapa yang cantik-aru?" terdengar suara sinis dari belakang.

terkejut karena kata hatinya terucap oleh suara selain dia, Arthur berbalik dengan melompat. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis asia. Tubuhnya kecil, hampir sama dengan tubuh Japan. Rambutnya coklat kemerahan dan diikat konde seperti Chun Lee. Ia menatap Arthur dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jawab-aru! Apakah yang kau bilang cantik tadi itu Japan? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya-aru? Jangan-jangan kamu ingin melakukan macam-macam dengannya-aru!? Jangan-jangan sekarang kamu sedang memikirkan macam-macam tentangnya-aru!" nada suaranya berlahan meninggi hingga akhir dari ucapannya, sambil menyudutkan Arthur ke tembok.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya!" sahut Arthur panik. "Lagipula, bagaimana kamu masuk ke dalam sini!? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk kesini!"

"Bagaimana? Lewat jendela-aru." gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Arthur dengan santai sambil menunjuk jendela yang ada di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Arthur terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baginya, seorang gadis haruslah bersikap seperti seorang gadis. Sopan. Baik. Santun. Tanpa sadar, jari Arthur sudah menjepit telinga gadis itu dan menariknya ke atas.

"Adudududuh! Sakit-aru!" gadis itu meronta-ronta kesakitan. Kemudian ia melihat sasaran empuk, yaitu perut Arthur. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan satu kaki dan menendang sasarannya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Mendapat hantaman tiba-tiba di perutnya, Arthur bersandar pada tembok sambil memegangi perutnya menahan sakit. "Kau apa yang kau lakukan!" sahut Arthur heran.

"Oh! Kau masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima tendangan dariku-aru? Kau pasti pernah berada di dunia yang keras-aru!" gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Arthur keheranan tapi sekaligus senang. Di telinganya, ucapan gadis itu seolah seperti sebuah pujian. "Na... Ah! Terserah! Kau harus di hukum karena masuk sembarangan kesini! Dan juga karena menendangku."

"Apa!? Kenapa aku harus dihukum-aru!?"

"Karena kau melakukan kekerasan di dalam kampus!"

.

.

.

Setelah mengirim gadis yang dipanggil China tersebut ke ruang kounseling, Arthur kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali melihat agendanya. Setengah jam sebelum mengajar pertama. Tidak mungkin ia tidak berdebar-debar. Arthur berjalan mendekati jendela untuk menghirup udara agar ia merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi saat ia melihat ke bawah, tepat di bawahnya di balik semak-semak, ada seorang gadis yang sedang disudutkan oleh gadis lain.

Gadis yang disudutkan memiliki rambut coklat pendek yang diikat, dan gadis yang menyudutkan memiliki rambut silver panjang yang berantakan. Arthur bermaksud menghentikan penggencetan tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada seorang gadis berambut dirty blonde pendek yang bergelombang dengan kedua sisi poninya dihiasi oleh jepitan bintang datang menghampiri mereka.

Gadis itu menarik gadis berambut silver dan melindungi gadis yang tengah digencet. Mereka mulai berargumentasi, dan lama-lama mereka mulai bertikai. Tapi, gadis berambut silver itu tiba-tiba menarik diri setelah menarik kerah baju gadis yang datang menghentikannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Arthur terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Mata emeraldnya terus menatap rambut silver berantakan gadis yang berlahan meninggalkan taman tengah, seolah melihat dirinya yang dulu.

Begitu sadar dari _de ja vu_-nya, Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meraih buku agendanya dan berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan menuju kelas tempat ia akan mengajar. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas, Arthur dikejutkan oleh-

-seorang gadis terjatuh dari tangga.

Reflek melihat gadis itu jatuh, Arthur segera berdiri di tempat kira-kira gadis itu jatuh untuk menangkapnya, dan ia berhasil. Ia segera menidurkan gadis itu di bahunya dan memeriksa kesadaran gadis itu. Ia tidak terluka, tapi ia pingsan. Mungkin gadis itu merasa dirinya jatuh sehingga ia pingsan karena kaget.

Setelah merasa lega bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja, barulah Arthur bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan lembut. Wajahnya cantik seperti boneka. Dan rambutnya yang dikonde dengan jepit mahkota di kondenya terlihat elegan. Menyentuh gadis cantik seperti ini, Arthur menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Tidak bisa tinggal diam, Arthur menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan menidurkannya disana. Wajah gadis itu tidak menderita, tapi tampaknya ia sulit bernapas. Agar pernapasannya lapang, kancing bajunya harus dilepas beberapa. Wajah Arthur memerah, tapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Holy shit..." gumamnya begitu membuka kancing ke tiga.

**To Be Continue**

Salam semua!

Maaf kalau tiba-tiba beberapa ceritaku aku hapus. Alasannya karna aku nggak suka ceritanya karna nggak berbobot /gaadaygpedulijgsih. Yah, pokoknya mulai sekarang, pageku akan aku isi dengan cerita yang lebih berbobot.

**Thanks for reading~**

From, Yami Youichii

With Love.


	2. France's Chapter I

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

_**-France Chapter I-**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story (c) Yami Youichii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/most of characters are female except Arthur/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Holy shit-"

Wajah Arthur berubah merah padam begitu melepas kancing ke tiga. "Oke, Arthur. jangan buka lebih dari ini atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Lagipula tampaknya sekarang ia tenang. Kalau begitu siapkan segelas air dan segera pergi dari sini." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengontrol dirinya.

Saat menyiapkan segelas air, Arthur tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

_'Oh god... Dia tidak pakai bra... Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia lupa? Tapi... Datang ke kampus tanpa mengenakan bra itu agak...'_

"_Sensei_, airnya luber." sebuah suara dari belakang mengembalikan Arthur ke dunia, dan benar saja, air yang ditampung oleh Arthur sudah membasahi tangannya dan lantai.

"Wa! Ka... Kamu sudah bangun?" sahut Arthur kaget.

Arthur segera menghentikan air dan mengambil kain lap yang ada di laci lemari untuk mengeringkan lantai yang basah. Geli melihat Arthur yang salah tingkah, gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Hihihi, apa _sensei _kepikiran dengan dadaku?" godanya sambil memeluk dadanya.

"Na!" merasa pikirannya terbaca, Arthur terkejut dan menatap gadis itu sambil berharap gadis itu kembali pingsan. Tapi pandangannya langsung kembali ke lantai begitu melihat belahan dada gadis itu. "Nggak! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan dadamu itu!" sahut Arthur kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"_Sensei _mau memikirkannya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

"_Sensei _mau menyentuhnya?"

"Eh?"

Ruangan itu hening sesaat. Arthur berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, tapi namanya yang dipanggil dengan suara yang _sexy _membuat saraf-saraf sensual Arthur merespon. "Ti... Tidak! A... Aku sama sekali... tidak tertarik! Setidaknya kenakan bra!" sahut Arthur kacau sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bra? Aku bawa kok. Ini!" gadis itu mengeluarkan sehelai bra hitam berenda dari dalam saku rok scotish-nya.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai! Ah! Jangan perlihatkan benda itu padaku!" sahut Arthur jengkel.

"Kalau begitu..." gadis itu berbalik, dan membuka punggungnya dengan tangannya tetap memeluk dadanya. "Tolong pakaikan."

Hampir seluruh saraf sensual Arthur terkejang, membuat jantungnya seolah akan meledak. Wajahnya berubah merah padam dan ia merasa darah akan segera keluar dari hidungnya bila ia melihat punggung putih mulus itu terlalu lama. Arthur berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mengangkat selimut, dan...

Membungkus gadis itu dengan selimut tersebut.

"Eh?" heran dengan tindakan yang Arthur lakukan, gadis itu bertanya kenapa.

Arthur berjalan mundur, menjauh dari gadis itu dengan kepalanya merunduk ke bawah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Kemudian ia bergumam. "Seorang wanita... Seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu."

Kemudian Arthur mengambil agenda yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu gema langkah kaki Arthur menghilang, gadis itu merapatkan kakinya dengan badannya, kemudian ia mencium tangannya yang diselimuti oleh selimut dan wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di depan kelas, Arthur bersandar di tembok yang ada di samping pintu sambil menunggu jam pergantian pelajaran. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, bel tanda pergantian jam berbunyi dan guru yang berada di kelas tersebut segera mengusaikan pelajaran dan bergegas keluar. Begitu guru tersebut keluar dan melihat Arthur yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang, guru yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya itu menepuk bahunya dan berkata :

"Semangat! Semoga sukses untuk yang pertama!" sahut guru itu tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman dari guru tersebut, Arthur menjadi lega dan semangatnya meningkat. Ia menarik napasnya sebelum masuk ruangan untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, sebuah penghapus papan tulis jatuh ke atas kepalanya hingga seluruh rambutnya berubah putih oleh kapur, begitu pula dengan bahunya.

Suara benturan kayu penghapus dengan lantai mengheningkan kelas. Arthur hanya diam menatap lantai yang ia pijak. Kemudian tanpa membersihkan rambut dan bahunya, Arthur mengitarkan pandangannya, mencari gerak-gerik siswi yang mencurigakan. Dan matanya menangkap gadis yang ia kenal di bagian tengah kelas, tengah mencoba menahan tawa.

"China. Maju ke depan." ucap Arthur dingin.

Wajah China berubah terkejut, kemudian ia mengitarkan pandangannya untuk meminta bantuan tapi tak seorangpun merespon karena takut pada wajah Arthur yang tampaknya sangat marah.

Dengan takut-takut China maju ke depan sambil merunduk ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di depan Arthur. "Angkat kepalamu." suruh Arthur sambil memungut penghapus yang ada di dekat kakinya, tapi China tidak bergeming dari posisinya. "Angkat kepalamu!" sahut Arthur dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

China terkejang sesaat, kemudian ia pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya menuruti perintah Arthur. Melihat wajah China yang ketakutan membuat Arthur merasa sedikit terhibur. Sambil menahan tawa, Arthur menempelkan penghapus ke kedua pipi China secara bergantian, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata :

"Sekarang kita impas!"

China terheran dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Arthur. Tapi...

"Ha..." hatinya senang. "Aaah! Apa yang _sensei _lakukan-aru!"

"Haha, wajahmu tampak lebih lucu dari dugaanku. Sekarang, kembali ke bangkumu." ujar Arthur sambil membersihkan rambut dan bahunya.

Kelas dihiasi oleh suara tawa. Pikiran para siswi yang menyangka bahwa Arthur adalah guru yang tegas berubah dan mereka menikmati pelajaran bahasa Inggris dengan serius tapi santai.

.

.

.

Setelah mengajar beberapa menit, masalah pertama Arthur sudah muncul. Tiba-tiba gadis yang seharusnya berada di ruang kesehatan masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, memanggil-manggil nama Arthur dengan suara yang mendesah. Terlebih lagi gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian apapun selain rok dan jas dokter Arthur yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi badannya.

"_Senseeeii_~! Kamu belum memasangkan branyaaaa~!"

Dalam sekejap seluruh pasang mata di kelas mengarah pada gadis itu, kemudian pada Arthur dengan tatapan seolah mereka sedang melihat seorang pelaku kriminal. Sadar kalau dirinya dituduh sebagai kriminal, Arthur berusaha membela diri. Tapi godaan gadis itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "_Senseii_~ kan _sensei _yang mulai. _Sensei _tadi mencoba membuka kancing kemejaku, kaan?"

"A...! Bukan! Aku membuka kancing kemejamu bukan untuk alasan itu!" sadar bahwa dirinya salah kata, seluruh pasang mata di kelas semakin mempertajam tatapan mereka. "Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Sungguh!"

Arthur masih mencoba membela diri, tapi tampaknya sia-sia sehingga ia memilih untuk kabur sebentar dari kelas tersebut, dan menarik gadis itu ke balik tangga.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu muncul di depan kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau berniat merusak reputasiku ya?" sinis Arthur.

"Kyaaa _sensei_! _sensei _mau menyerangku di tempat dimana matahari tidak menyinari ya?" gumam gadis itu semakin senang.

"TIDAK! Kau... Mesum... Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu!?"

"Tujuanku? Aku ingin belajar berbagai macam hal dengan Arthur-_sensei_."

Sekali lagi. Saraf sensual Arthur merespon wajah dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. "Kuh..." wajah Arthur kembali memerah, kemudian ia berbalik dari gadis itu dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. "Kau hanya boleh kembali kesini setelah kau mengenakan seragam dan pakaian dalammu!"

Setelah melihat Arthur menghilang ke dalam kelas, gadis itu tersenyum dan bergumam :

"Hihi, _sensei _manis sekali bila digodai. _Onee-san _jadi jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, Arthur berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Tapi usahanya langsung runtuh saat ada seorang siswi menyeletuk. "_Sensei_! _Sensei _digodai oleh France ya?" tanyanya.

Mata Arthur langsung tertuju pada siswi yang berkata tersebut. Ia adalah gadis yang ia lihat di lapangan tadi. Seorang gadis berambut dirty blonde dengan dua jepit bintang menghiasi poninya. "Oh, jadi panggilannya France? ... Apa sifatnya memang seperti itu?"

"Ya! Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Beberapa dari kami sudah diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya." ujar gadis itu.

"Umh! Kalau kami lengah, dada kami akan di remas olehnya!" sela siswi lain.

"Karena itu, _sensei _tidak usah cemas! Dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam selama kita tidak mau!" tambah gadis berambut dirty blonde itu lagi sambil memberikan senyuman lebar.

Kelas dipenuhi dengan obrolan riang para siswi tentang France. Disana Arthur mengambil kesimpulan bahwa France itu adalah gadis yang mesum, tapi ia adalah gadis yang baik sebagai seorang _onee-san_.

_'Oh ya, aku harus menghapalkan wajah dan nama-nama siswi di kelas ini.' _pikir Arthur dalam hati. Begitu ia membuka buku agendanya dan melihat absensi siswi, ia melihat foto gadis berambut dirty blonde diantara foto-foto tersebut. _'Amelia... F. Jones? America?'_. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pada gadis yang ada di foto tersebut.

Amelia...

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Thanks for reading~**

**Reviews Comment :**

**N and S and F : **Haha! Aku sendiri juga mihak yaoi, tapi sesekali kepikiran ama harem England. Sesekali boleh lah.

Makasih atas koreksinya! Udah di benerin! Kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau bahasa, jangan segan-segan untuk mengingatkan ya~


	3. France's Chapter II

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**France Chapter II—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story (c) Yami Youichii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/most of characters are female except Arthur/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

Satu minggu berlalu.

Setiap hari France menlancarkan serangan _panas_-nya pada Arthur, seperti : tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang, muncul dari bawah kolong meja, menyuapi, hingga membersihkan kuping. Mulai muak dengan itu semua, Arthur berusaha keras untuk menghindar darinya hingga ia berhasil tidak menemuinya selama 3 hari.

"France tidak masuk sejak 3 hari yang lalu."

Mendengar Japan mengatakan hal tersebut, kesenangan Arthur langsung lenyap. "Kalau begitu, buat apa aku bersusah payah mengendap-endap?" gumamnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "... Dia kenapa? Ada kabar darinya tidak?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Mungkin dia sakit." pikir Japan.

"Bagaimana kalau dijenguk-aru?" Ujar China menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Yang pergi menjenguk adalah Kirkland-_Sensei _sebagai perwakilan dari kelas-aru!" sahutnya sambil melompat ingin memeluk Japan tapi berhasil dihindari.

"Yah... Sebagai wali kelas aku memang harus menjenguknya. Tapi... Aku sendirian?"

"Kalau _Sensei _ingin ditemani, aku ma..." sebelum Japan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, China kembali menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja sendiri-aru! Kalau datang ramai-ramai France bisa kerepotan-aru!" sahut China sambil kembali menarik Japan ke belakangnya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Arthur sepakat untuk pergi menjenguk France sebagai wakil kelas dengan membawa sebuah parcel yang dibeli dengan uang kas kelas.

Selepas kampus, Arthur pergi menuju rumah France dengan bantuan sebuah denah kecil di tangannya. Begitu ia tiba disana, ternyata rumah France adalah sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Ia naik ke lantai 3, tempat kamar France berada. Tapi saat ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, tidak ada jawaban dari France hingga seorang ibu-ibu yang tampaknya adalah pemilik apartemen datang menghampiri Arthur.

"Ada apa, anak muda?" tanya ibu tersebut.

"... Oh! Selamat sore! Saya adalah guru dari penghuni kamar ini. Dia tidak masuk selama 3 hari, jadi saya datang untuk menjenguk sebagai perwakilan kelas." jelas Arthur sambil memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Oh, kamu mencari France? France tidak disini sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dia di rumah sakit." ujar ibu itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Dia kenapa? Kalau boleh tahu, dia di rumah sakit mana?"

Ibu itu memberitahu rumah sakit tempat France berada dan juga alasan kenapa ia disana. Ternyata France memiliki adik yang sedang koma disana. Malam 3 hari yang lalu kondisi adiknya membaik dan ada kemungkinan untuk bangun sehingga ia buru-buru ke rumah sakit karena ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat oleh adiknya setelah koma sekian lama, hingga hari ini ia masih menunggu adiknya untuk bangun.

Mendengar cerita ibu itu, Arthur memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi begitu ia tiba di rumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan France yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan wajah yang murung di lobby. Disaat itu Arthur langsung tahu bahwa adik France masih belum terbangun dan kondisinya kembali memburuk sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Arthur dan berlari kecil ke tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

"Wah, Sensei! 3 hari tidak bertemu denganku, _Sensei _jadi kangen padaku ya? Sampai mengejarku ke rumah sakit!" goda gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Tapi senyum palsunya langsung ketahuan oleh Arthur, karena pemuda itu sudah hapal wajah tersenyum gadis itu. Tapi bila mengatakan hal keren seperti 'jangan paksakan perasaanmu', gadis itu akan menangis. Sulit mencari kalimat yang menghiburnya, karena itu Arthur memilih untuk bersikap biasa. "Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanyanya datar.

France terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis di dada Arthur bila pemuda itu mengatakan hal keren, tapi pemuda itu hanya menanyakan hal biasa, hal yang sangat biasa hingga bisa membekukan air matanya. "Yah... Beberapa hari yang lalu dia membaik, tapi tadi pagi kondisinya kembali memburuk."

"Hmm..." gumam Arthur mengerti. "Ini. Dari anak-anak sekelas. 'Semangatlah!' kata mereka." ujar Arthur sambil menyerahkan parcel berisi aneka buah yang ia bawa.

France menerima parcel dari Arthur dan membaca surat yang tertempel disana. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi _Sensei. _Disini tulisannya 'lekaslah sembuh'."

"Aku ralat. Memangnya salah?" gumam Arthur sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari France.

"Hihihi." gadis berdarah Perancis itu tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Melihat gadis itu tertawa geli, Arthur meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu dan berkata :

"Ayo pulang."

Perasaan gadis itu tersipu. Seolah hatinya yang selama ini ia 'berikan' ke semua orang, kali ini 'diambil' oleh seseorang. Ia melamun bahagia melihat wajah Sensei-nya itu.

"Hei, ada apa? Ayo jalan?" sahut Arthur menyadari bahwa France tidak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri.

"Sensei... _Je t'aime_" ujarnya.

"... Hah?" balasnya, entah tidak dengar atau telinganya menolak untuk mendengar.

"_Je t'aime_! Aku mencintaimu, Arthur-Sensei!" tambah gadis itu agar Arthur bisa mendengar jelas ucapannya.

"Hah!?" balasan yang sama, tapi nada berbeda.

Arthur tampak sangat terkejut dengan penyataan yang baru saja France katakan. Ia pikir ucapan itu adalah godaan yang biasa ia lihat seminggu ini. Pernyataannya kali ini berbeda dengan godaan France selama ini. Kali ini, France tampak... Manis.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu. Semua orang melihat, France. Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" ujar Arthur mencoba meluruskan kenyataan.

"Nggak! Aku serius! Sensei, aku mencintaimu! Besok kan libur, ayo kita kencan!" sahut gadis itu mendekati Arthur dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda itu. "Ayo kita kencan! Bergandengan tangan! Berpelukan! Berciuman! Dan ******!" tambahnya sambil memeluk lengan Arthur.

"Na! B... Bodoh! Kita lagi di rumah sakit! Jangan sembarangan!"

Disaat mereka heboh di lobby, orang-orang sudah memperhatikan mereka. Pelan-pelan Arthur menarik gadis itu keluar sambil terus menolak tawaran France untuk berbuat macam-macam. Tapi karena France memaksa, akhirnya Arthur mengiyakan permintaan kencan France saja. Gadis keturunan Perancis itu sangat senang hingga wajahnya merona merah.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Arthur enggan memisahkan kepalanya dengan bantal bermotif _Union Jack_-nya. Ia berharap bila ia tidak datang selama 15 menit gadis itu akan pulang. Tapi suara jarum detik jam klasiknya membuatnya makin gelisah hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya akibat tidak bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Dengan gaya berpakaian yang sederhana (kemeja, dasi merah, sweater hijau, dan celana jeans) ia berangkat menuju terminal kota tempat mereka janjian bertemu dengan bus 20 menit sebelum waktu janjian dan tiba disana dalam waktu 15 menit.

Arthur turun dari bus dan mengitarkan pandangannya, mencari kepala France dari sela-sela kerumunan yang berkumpul di terminal tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit mencari dan tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa, Arthur memilih untuk menunggu di sudut terminal yang mudah terlihat dari seluruh penjuru.

"Hei, kamu sudah dengar kalau ada pembunuhan di blok E?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya, membuat perhatian Arthur tertuju pada mereka.

"Iya. Korbannya ditemukan tewas menggenaskan, kan? Perutnya ditusuk berkali-kali." mata Arthur terbelalak mendengar cerita gadis-gadis itu, seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan kaki juga tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Seram ya. Kabarnya pelaku membunuh wanita PSK yang ia hamili di luar nikah." Arthur kembali tersentak kaget, seolah jantungnya berhenti sesaat tiap kali mendengar gadis-gadis itu bergantian memberikan pendapat.

Ia mencengkram lengannya, berusaha menghentikan getarannya dan meringkukkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti tampak pucat. Napasnya sesak, tangannya yang ingin mengambil obat yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya tidak terkendali sehingga obatnya sering kali terjatuh.

"Kuh... Sial..." desahnya kesal.

Kemudian ia menyemprotkan obat yang sepertinya adalah obat asma ke dalam mulutnya dan pelan-pelan napas dan tubuhnya mulai tenang. Setelah ia bisa bernapas lega, ia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku yang ia duduki.

"... Hhh... Payah..." gumamnya.

"Siapa yang payah?" suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, kemudian ia langsung menangkap wajah France yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Na! Ka... Kamu! Kapan datang?" sahut Arthur terkejut hingga ia melompat berbalik menghadap France.

"Hmm... Sensei, nggak sopan lho melompat kaget seperti itu begitu melihat wanita." keluh France sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Oh, maaf." setelah diperingati oleh France, barulah Arthur bisa melihat France dengan jelas.

Hari itu, France terlihat sangat cantik dan modis. Rambutnya dikonde seperti biasa, tapi jepitannya diganti dengan jepitan berbentuk mawar yang kontras dengan syal merah hati tipis yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian tank top putih yang berkibar dan kardigan biru membuatnya tampak cerah dan segar, juga leging hitam dan sepatu boot kain berwarna coklat menambah kesan santai. Melihat gaya berpakaian gadis itu, Arthur terdiam terpana.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" heran dengan Arthur yang terdiam, France mencoba menyadarkan Arthur, tapi sesegera setelah ia memanggil, ia langsung mengetahui kenapa pria berkebangsaan Inggris itu terdiam. "Huuummm~ _Sensei _terpana oleh gaya fashion-ku ya?" goda gadis itu.

"Na! Ti... Tidak! Aku tidak terlalu suka pakaian yang mencolok seperti itu." sangkal Arthur sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

Melihat Arthur yang tampak menyembunyikan rasa malunya membuat gadis itu semakin senang, kemudian gadis itu berlari kecil melewati bangku yang menghalangi mereka dan meraih tangan Arthur dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo kita jalan, _mon cheri_!" sahut gadis itu tersenyum senang sambil menarik tangan pria kaku itu ke kota.

Kencan merekapun dimulai.

**To Be Continue**

_**Thanks for Reading~**_

**Review(s) Comment :**

**N and S and F : **Kalau disuruh jujur sih... Susah. Mikirnya dua kali ketimbang bikin BL /kebalik terkadang pas ngetik aku lupa kalau mereka perempuan, jadi mesti ngecek berkali-kali /ming

yah... Bisa ditebaklah hubungannya Arthur ama America apa. Tunggu Chapternya America yaaa ;)

**Tena : **1. Ini fic genderbend, soalnya masih ada beberapa karakter yang tetep cowok dan karakter cewek tetep cewek. Dan ingat, ini AU. Mereka semua manusia, bukan negara, aku pakai nama negara disini udah di jelaskan di chapter 1. Terima kasih.

2. Wah... AsaSey... Nggak bisa... Soalnya heroine-nya udah ditetapin cuma 9 orang (Semua cewek yang udah di kenalin di chapter 1) maaf ya m(_ _)m

**Sindy Beilschmidt : ***ikut SKJ-ing* semangat UTS-nya \OwO/ kl udh selesai pelan2 ya bacanya xD (sebenernya author jg lg UTS) /woy


	4. France's Chapter III

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**France Chapter III—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story (c) Yami Youichii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/every country names are female except Human names/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Sensei, Sensei! Enaknya kemana dulu nih?" tanya France riang sambil berlari kecil ke depan Arthur dan berputar menghadapnya.

Arthur sedikit berdebar-debar melihat gadis yang ia kenal sebagai seorang wanita mesum, hari ini tampak sangat manis di depannya. Arthur memalingkan pandangannya dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang berkeringat ke dalam saku celananya. "Ma... Mana kutahu. Terserah kau saja." jawabnya cuek.

"Ooooh! Wajahmu 'dapat' sekali, Sensei!"sahut France girang sambil megap-megap dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ugh... Apa-apaan wajah menjijikan itu?" bisik Arthur sensitif.

"KYAAAA! Sensei hari ini penuh spirit ya!" sahut France tambah girang sampai mengayun-ayunkan tangan dan bahunya karena gemas.

Mengetahui kalau France sudah tidak beres, Arthur akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Arthur mendengar suara dari pasangan lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, apa mereka pasangan juga?"

"Entahlah, tapi bila iya, ceweknya cantik sekali."

"Tapi sayang sekali cowoknya terlihat sederhana."

Mendengar percakapan itu, seluruh sistem tubuh Arthur seolah membeku. Pikirannya dilanda kecemasan tentang pakaiannya. Orang-orang berkata France terlihat sangat manis, sedangkan dirinya sederhana. _'Apa France tidak malu berjalan denganku?' _pikirnya dalam hati. Tidak, penampilannya tidak memalukan, bahkan cukup bagus. Tapi bila dibandingan dengan gaya berpakaian France, ia memang tampak sederhana. Ia pun memutuskan...

"Nah, Sensei! Pertama kita mau kemana?" tanya France lagi.

"Toko baju, gimana?"

.

.

.

"Sensei! Sensei serius mau membelikanku baju?" tanya France mencoba meyakinkan ucapan yang dikatakan Arthur.

"Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan untuk 1 baju, 1 rok atau celana, dan 1 aksesoris. Hari ini masih awal bulan, aku belum dapat gaji. Uangku tidak cukup untuk yang lain-lain nanti." jelas Arthur.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berbalik memburu baju yang ia sukai. Berpikir kalau wanita bila belanja baju itu lama, Arthur bermaksud pergi ke bagian pakaian laki-laki untuk memilih pakaian untuknya. Tapi belum mengambil 1 langkah dari tempat ia berdiri, ia sudah dipanggil oleh France.

"Sensei~ pakaikan baju ini~" sahut France sambil menunjukkan baju renang string.

"AKU MENOLAK!"

.

.

.

Setelah rusuh beberapa saat, akhirnya France lenyap ke dalam toko baju bagian wanita dan Arthur bisa tenang memilih baju yang ia inginkan. Arthur menyeleksi satu per satu baju yang modelnya ia sukai, tapi tak satupun dari baju-baju tersebut yang modelnya berbeda dari baju yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Ugh... Yang mana... Aku tidak tahu gaya berpakaian laki-laki saat kencan..." gumamnya mulai pusing melihat baju-baju yang tersusun rapi di toko tersebut.

Ia menggeser satu per satu baju tersebut secara acak, berharap baju yang ditakdirkan untuknya tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi tak berapa lama setelahnya, Arthur menyadari bahwa di sekelilingnya orang-orang yang ada disana adalah pasangan-pasangan yang sedang mencari baju untuk cowoknya. Merasa tidak enak disana karena sendirian, Arthur melarikan diri ke lobby dan duduk disana penuh rasa malu. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, seolah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kemudian tak beberapa lama setelahnya France muncul dengan membawa 1 baju, 1 rok, dan 1 aksesoris sesuai dengan syarat Arthur.

"Sensei~ aku mau beli yang ini! Ayo kita ke kasir~" sahut France menghampiri Arthur.

Arthur memandang baju yang dipilih oleh France, baju itu sangat cantik. Kemudian ia membayangkan France mengenakan baju tersebut, lebih cantik lagi. _'DARIMANA PEMIKIRAN MEMALUKAN ITU MUNCUL!?' _sahutnya dalam hati.

"Sensei, ada apa?" tanya France sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Arthur menatap gadis itu sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya seolah ingin berkata sesuatu tapi ragu. "Eh... Anu... Kalau boleh... Aku ingin minta tolong..."

"Hm? Tentu saja! Kalau _mon cheri _yang minta pasti aku penuhi!" sahut France senang.

"U... Mm... Pi..." wajah Arthur memerah, pandangannya juga entah kemana. Alisnya yang ketebalannya di luar akal sehat itu menyudut seolah memaksa suaranya yang tidak mau keluar untuk keluar, dan tanpa ia sadari ia saling mengetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya satu sama lain.

"Pi...?" merasa semakin senang melihat wajah Arthur yang terus membuatnya gemas, ia berusaha menahan rasa senangnya karena hiburannya akan segera berakhir bila ia menggoda pria Inggris kaku itu.

"Pilihkan... Baju untukku..." bisiknya sambil merundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

"Tentu saja _mon cheriii~_!" sahut France sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa senangnya hingga ia melompat dan memeluk lengan Arthur.

Setelah itu France memilihkan 1 set baju untuk Arthur, lengkap dengan aksesoris yaitu : kardigan coklat berbahan bludru, kaos bermotif bendera Inggris, dan celananya tetap celana jeans yang ia pakai, kemudian syal merah bermotif scotish.

"Haahh, sulit sekali memilihkan baju untuk Sensei. Ditawari ini itu tidak mau." keluh France di samping Arthur yang sudah mengganti baju dengan baju yang ia beli.

"Ugh... Aku tidak suka pakaian yang mencolok atau bersinar seperti yang kau pilihkan." gumam Arthur sambil memasukkan sweater, kemeja dan dasinya ke dalam tas belanja.

"Tapi hasilnya ada, kan? Tuh!" France menunjuk ke arah dua orang gadis yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan hidungnya.

Arthur mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua gadis itu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat! Cowok itu keren sekali!"

"Ceweknya juga cantik! Apa mereka pasangan model?"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka di majalah!"

"Tapi mereka berdua keren sekali!"

Mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu, Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dan salah tingkah dengan berpura-pura merapikan poninya. Tiba-tiba France memeluk tangan Arthur dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu, kemudian berkata :

"Sensei sudah banyak sekali men-_service_-ku~ sekarang giliranku untuk men-_service_ Sensei~"

.

.

.

Kencan mereka berlanjut hingga makan malam. Karena France sudah booking tempat di sebuah restoran Perancis bintang 4, tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan kencan mereka hingga makan malam. Seusai makan malam, mereka menikmati pemandangan kota dari taman yang ada di bukit kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan malam. France menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota dengan senang hingga ia berdiri di dekat pagar, sedangkan Arthur duduk di bangku taman karena kelelahan.

"Sensei~ ayo kesini! pemandangannya indah sekali!"

Arthur hanya menatap muridnya itu dari kejauhan. Lampu taman menyinarinya, membuat ia tampak bersinar dengan dikelilingi kelap-kelip lampu kota. Arthur tidak ingin melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu karena entah kenapa ia merasa France akan berbaur dengan malam dan lenyap dari pandangannya. _'Lagi-lagi pemikiran konyol. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini gurunya. Hubungan ini tidak boleh berlanjut lebih jauh.' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Seminggu yang lalu, yang pertama kali kupikirkan tentangmu adalah kamu itu mesum." gumam Arthur.

"Tidak sopan! Mengatakan langsung hal itu pada seorang _lady_!" protes France.

"Memang, tapi memang begitu adanya. Tapi setelah mendengar tentangmu dari anak-anak sekelas, aku berpikir kalau kamu adalah tipe _Onee-san _yang sangat mencintai adik-adiknya. Tidak kusangka kamu benar-benar punya adik."

"Kenapa Sensei tidak menyangka?"

"Habis mereka bilang kamu suka menyatakan dirimu sebagai _onee-san_, dan dipikiranku orang-orang yang seperti itu adalah seorang anak tunggal yang sangat menginginkan adik." jelas Arthur.

"Huumm... Bagaimana kalau seorang kakak yang merindukan adiknya, sehingga menyatakan semua orang itu adalah adiknya?" sangkalnya.

"... ... Kalau kamu beranggapan begitu..."

"Ya sudah, kita sudahi saja obrolan kelam ini. Ayo kesini Sensei! Pemandangannya indah sekali, lho!"

"... Tidak, aku lelah..."

Karena tidak dilayani oleh Arthur, France cemberut dan berjalan menghampiri Arthur kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Sensei, ayo kita tutup kencan kita." gumamnya.

"Tutup? Kau seolah ingin menutup kencan ini dengan sesuatu." ujar Arthur bercanda.

"_Oui_. Tentu saja dengan ini." France menyentuh dagu Arthur dan membuatnya menatap pada wajah gadis itu yang tengah lembut menatapnya.

"O... Oi... France kamu nggak benar-benar..." terkejut melihat iris sapphire gadis itu yang begitu dekat, Arthur sedikit terkejang.

"Aku serius, Sensei. Pejamkan matamu." lampu taman membuat mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca berkilauan.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Arthur. Saat Arthur sadar bahwa ia dapat melihat pori-pori wajah France yang biasanya tidak bisa ia lihat, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Tapi pelariannya segera ditangkap lagi oleh France. Kali ini ia mencoba dengan mendorong pelan gadis itu dan menjauh darinya, tapi France langsung memeluk leher Arthur dan menariknya untuk mendekatinya.

"Kamu tidak bisa kabur, Sensei." desahnya dengan suaranya yang terseksi.

Saraf sensual Arthur terkejang melihat wajahnya. Ditambah lagi aroma cinnamon yang keluar dari mulut France, dan tangan France yang menyentuh dadanya. Ia seolah sudah terjerat oleh perangkap gadis itu. Ia tidak bergerak, gadis ini ahli, salah-salah bergerak ia bisa menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh.

Masih sedikit meronta, Arthur mulai panik dengan aroma cinnamon yang semakin lama aromanya semakin tajam. Akal sehatnya seolah melayang, memaksa nalurinya untuk memejamkan mata dan membuka mulutnya. Perlahan ruang untuk pemasukan oksigennya menipis karena ia menahan napas.

"Ah..." hingga ia benar-benar pasrah setelah matanya mengering karena tertiup napas cinnamon.

RIIII—-NG RIIIIII—NG RIIIIII—NG

Proses mereka terhenti. Baik Arthur maupun France membeku akibat suara ponsel yang berasal dari tas France. Kemudian France menjauhkan wajahnya yang merah dari Arthur dan mengambil ponsel di tasnya dengan gemetaran.

Begitu France mengangkat telepon, Arthur langsung membalikkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya. Ia masih bisa mencium aroma cinnamon tersebut, sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar membayangkan wajah France yang begitu dekat. Entah mau kecewa atau bersyukur. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"... Adikku... Bangun?"

Mendengar gumaman France, ingatan tentang kencan mereka hingga detik ini seolah lenyap.

**To Be Continue**

**Review Comment :**

**Maruki Shitoichi : **Makasih atas Review dan semangat buat si Alis! Dia sudah berjuang keras!

DC? Fandom apa? /ketahuangapernahjalanjalankefandomlain

Thanks for supporting, Maruki Shitoichi-san! \^o^/

_**Thanks for reading~**_


	5. France's Chapter Last

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**France Chapter Last—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story (c) Yami Youichii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/most of characters are female except Arthur/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Ki... Kita harus ke rumah sakit..."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, France langsung lemas seolah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia tahu ia harus berada di rumah sakit sekarang, tapi ia tidak berada disana sehingga ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Melihat France yang tampaknya hampir pingsan, Arthur mengitarkan pandangannya dan menangkap dua orang pasangan yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan kota dengan sebuah mobil yang berjarak tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa tanya jawab lagi Arthur langsung menghampiri pasangan tersebut dan bertanya apakah ia boleh menggunakan mobil mereka.

"Haaahh? Memangnya kau siapa? Memangnya ada jaminan kau akan mengembalikannya?" ujar si cowok nyolot.

Gaya pria itu seperti preman. Ia memakai kaos yang hanya seketiak dan memakai kalung rantai. Celana jeans-nya pun model robek-robek. Terlihat anting juga di telinganya, dan ia juga menghisap rokok. Si cewek pun juga, hanya memakai tank top hitam dan celana pendek dengan gelang yang banyak di kedua tangannya. Melihat gaya mereka, Arthur mencoba untuk tidak terlibat masalah dengan mereka.

"Maaf, ini darurat! Pasti akan kukembalikan! Kalian pasti akan lama menunggu teman-teman kalian disini, kan? Izinkan saya pinjam sebentar! Berapapun akan saya bayar!" bujuk Arthur sopan.

"Keh! Penipuan mode baru ya? Berlagak seperti cowok culun yang sopan dan meminjam mobil orang. Kau pikir kami bodoh? Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau kami sedang menunggu teman kami?" tambahnya sambil menodongkan putung rokoknya pada wajah Arthur.

_'Karena kau tampak bodoh makanya aku minta padamu.' _Pikir Arthur dalam hati, tapi tidak mungkin dia berkata seperti itu. "Kalian boleh ikut jika kalian tidak percaya! Kumohon! Kami harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" pinta Arthur hingga ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Keh! Memangnya ada apa di rumah sakit? Apa anggota keluargamu ada yang kritis? Memangnya aku peduli!?" nada bicara pria itu semakin nyolot hingga ia meludah ke kepala Arthur. Amarah Arthur melunjak karena dirinya membiarkan dirinya diinjak-injak oleh manusia sampah. Tapi prioritas utama sekarang adalah membawa France ke rumah sakit. "Atau jangan-jangan cewekmu yang punya keluarga yang sedang kritis?" gumamnya begitu melihat France yang duduk terdiam di bangku taman yang lain.

Arthur terkejut hingga ia terkejang sedikit mendengar tebakan tepat pria itu. "Oh! Benar ya? Jangan-jangan adiknya?" ia kembali terkejut. "Oh! Aku benar lagi! Aku jenius ya!" sahut pria itu bangga sambil memasang tampang imut pada pacarnya.

"... Itu benar... Karena itu, tolong..." Arthur masih berusaha menahan emosinya dan memohon, hingga ia melukai tangannya sendiri karena mengepal terlalu keras.

"Mungkin di rumah sakit adiknya berkata seperti ini 'Ooohh! Onee-chan! Kamu dimana? Aku hampir mati! Tolong aku!'" pria itu mempercandakan kondisi adik France, membuat amarah Arthur semakin melunjak. Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, Arthur mengigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba mengontrol diri. "Oooh, onee-chan! Kamu dimanaaa? Dasar onee-chan payah! Saat aku hampir mati kenapa kamu tidak di sampingku? Onee—" tidak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya, Arthur menggenggam tangan pria itu yang tengah memegang batang rokok yang masih menyala.

"Kakak... Saya ini guru kesehatan. Sebagai guru kesehatan, saya sarankan Kakak untuk berhenti merokok karena merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan Kakak." ujar Arthur lembut sambil menggenggam putung rokok tersebut bersama dengan tangan preman itu walau api dari rokok tersebut mengelupaskan lapisan epidermis terlapak tangannya.

"Hi..." pria itu memekik takut dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Arthur. "Kau..."

DUAK!

Arthur meninju dada pria itu hingga ia sesak napas, bermaksud menarik kerah bajunya yang tipis agar ia bisa menatap wajah pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Kakak. Kakak boleh meludahiku atau menginjakku seperti apapun, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi kalau Kakak berani-berani menghinanya... Aku tidak akan segan-segan." ancam Arthur dengan suaranya yang sangat dingin ditambah tatapannya yang kejam dan kelam akibat membelakangi cahaya lampu taman hingga membuat dua orang pasangan itu gemetar ketakutan.

Akhirnya pria itu memberikan kunci mobilnya, kemudian Arthur menyerahkan jamnya pada mereka. "Pegang ini. Ini bukti bahwa aku akan kembali."

Saat pria itu melihat pada jam tersebut, jam tangan itu adalah jam tangan termahal di dunia yang dilelangkan 3 tahun yang lalu. Pasangan tersebut bermaksud membawa jam itu, karena bila membawa pergi jam tersebut, mereka bisa membeli mobil yang lebih mahal. Tapi mengingat wajah Arthur saat mengancamnya tadi, membuat pikiran jahat mereka langsung sirna karena mereka merasa tidak akan ada masa depan untuk mereka bila sudah ditargetkan oleh Arthur.

Arthur segera menaiki mobil tersebut dan memanggil France dengan klakson. Gadis itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut dan langsung berlari ke mobil tersebut setelah melihat Arthur di bangku kemudi.

"Dapat mobil darimana?" tanya France sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Pinjam ke seorang kakak brengsek yang baik. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan gertakkan gigimu. Aku akan ngebut."

Begitu France mengenakan sabuk pengaman, mereka langsung melesat ke rumah sakit hanya dalam waktu 20 menit.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Arthur menyuruh France untuk pergi lebih dulu selama ia memarkir mobil. France terdiam, seolah bingung harus melakukan apa. Arthur menggenggam bahunya dan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus France lakukan.

"Dengar France, kamu masuk ke dalam, cari lift dan turun di lantai 2*... 3 maksudku, lalu cari ruang ICU dan temani adikmu. Aku akan menyusul setelah memarkir mobil."

Wajah France masih terlihat bingung, tapi ia memanggutkan kepalanya dan turun dari mobil. Arthur segera turun ke basement dan memarkirkan mobil tersebut, lalu langsung menaiki lift yang ada di basement ke lantai 3. Dengan berjalan cepat ia berjalan menuju ruang ICU, tapi begitu ia tiba disana, ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"France! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa tidak masuk!?" sahutnya heran.

"A... Aku... Aku takut. Aku tidak mau masuk sendiri. Kalau aku masuk duluan, ada kemungkinan Sensei tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

"Kuh..." Arthur merasa kesal melihat France yang begitu menyedihkan, padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya France tampak begitu cantik. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memasuki kamar tempat adik France berada. Keadaannya cukup tenang, dokter dan suster pun tampak tidak panik. France menghampiri adiknya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Matthew! Matthew! Ini Onee-san! Kamu sudah bangun?" bisik France pelan agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

"Hhh... Onee... San?" pemuda bernama Matthew itu membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan menatap France.

Air mata mengalir dari wajah France, ia senang ia bisa melihat adiknya, adiknya pun tampak senang bisa melihat kakaknya.

"Onee... San... Sehat?" tanya pemuda itu lemah.

"Iya! Aku sehat! Aku selalu energic seperti biasa!" sahut France menyemangati adiknya.

"Oh... Syukurlah..."

Mata Matthew mengecil, seolah akan kembali memasuki tidur panjang. Daritadi mata Arthur tidak bergerak dari parameter detak jantung. Ia memperhatikan tiap pergerakan dari parameter tersebut, hingga panjang tegangannya.

"... Siapkan mesin pompa jantung." gumam Arthur.

"Apa?" dokter yang mendengar gumaman Arthur terheran.

"Tidakkah kau dengar!? Siapkan mesin pompa jantung! Kondisi ini sangat berbahaya!" sahut Arthur tidak sabaran sambil menunjuk parameter detak jantung.

Sang dokter memperhatikan parameter detak jantung, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Arthur. Dokter itu langsung memerintahkan suster untuk mengambil mesin pompa jantung dan suster itu segera keluar untuk mengabilnya. France seolah bingung dengan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba terjadi antara Arthur, dokter, dan suster. Ia sudah tidak bisa mencerna apapun ke otaknya selain adiknya. Tapi saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya, adiknya memejamkan matanya.

"... Matthew?"

Suasana saat itu terasa hampa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia rasakan selain tangan Arthur yang memegang bahunya dari belakang. Dokter sudah siap dengan alatnya, kemudian menghantarkan energi listrik tinggi untuk memompa jantung Matthew. Tapi tidak ada reaksi yang menggembirakan yang ditunjukkan oleh parameter detak jantung, sehingga dokter pun menyerah.

Tidak mau menerima kenyataan, ditambah suara isak tangis France, Arthur menyambar mesin yang dipegang oleh dokter, kemudian melanjutkan sendiri pemompaan jantung Matthew.

1 kali...

2 kali...

3 kali...

Hingga kali ke 5 parameter detak jantung tidak memberikan reaksi hingga Arthur kehilangan akalnya. France menghentikannya dengan mendorongnya menjauhi Matthew.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa melukai Matthew!" isaknya sambil mendorong Arthur.

"Matikan mesinnya!" perintah dokter begitu melihat France yang terlalu dekat dengan Arthur dan suster pun segera mencabut listriknya.

"Tidak! Dia masih bisa hidup! Pasti!" wajah Arthur memucat, jelas ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya. "Dia tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh!"

Arthur mendorong balik France, jelas France tidak bisa menahannya hingga akhirnya ia mendorong jatuh Arthur. Arthur terduduk diam dengan France menangis di dadanya. Mata kosongnya menatap pada tubuh adik France yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia merundukkan kepalanya, melihat pada kepala France yang menempel pada dadanya.

"Kuh..." masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan, tapi kenyataan memaksanya untuk menerima. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, selain menghibur orang yang ditinggal. "Ukh... Kh..."

Arthur mendekap France lebih dalam ke dadanya, berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Aneh... Kamu aneh Sensei... Kenapa kamu yang menangis?" tanya France heran.

Arthur tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menangis, untuk menutupi dirinya yang sudah sesak napas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Matthew dimakamkan. Seluruh anggota kelas datang berduka walau tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Disaat yang lain sedang berkabung, Arthur mengungsikan diri ke pojok gereja dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, France datang menghampirinya.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri! _Kenapa murung saja? Biar Onee-san temani!" sahut gadis itu riang.

Arthur menadahkan kepalanya kemudian merundukkannya kembali setelah melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku senang bila kamu berkenan..." balasnya.

Kemudian France duduk di sebelah Arthur, memperhatikan teman-teman yang secara bergantian meletakkan bunga. Mereka hanya diam-diaman saja, hingga France angkat bicara.

"Sensei. Kencan kemarin sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih ya." ujar France.

"... Aku senang bila kamu senang." balas pria itu datar.

Mereka kembali diam, tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Banyak yang ingin France tanyakan tentang mengapa Arthur menangis kemarin, tapi ia merasa ia tidak diizinkan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kamu ingin bertanya kenapa kemarin aku menangis, kan?" ujar Arthur menebak tujuan France mendekatinya.

France terkejut, menjawab dengan anggulkan seraya merasa sudah sia-sia menahan diri untuk bertanya. Kemudian Arthur menadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit gereja yang berkilauan, kemudian bergumam.

"Aku hanya... Takut akan kematian..."

**France's Chapter End**

**To Be Continue**

_**Thanks for Reading~**_

(*) : di Inggris, lantai 1 biasa di sebut low ground (LG) dan begitu lantai 2 barulah berhitung berurut 1, 2, 3. Sehingga saat Arthur bermaksud berkata lantai 3, ia salah menyebutkan dengan lantai 2.

**Review(s) Comment :**

**Fauziapawesome : **Haha! Maaf ya! Sengaja bikin pembaca gregetan xD /dor makasih ya x3

**Zeita Hikari : **uunngg... Maaf yaaa... Pasti gara-gara Soul Of Chronicle ya? Aku sebenernya udah jatuh cinta ama konfliknya, tapi karena Arthurnya sangat OOC jadi aku hentiin /tibatibacurhat maaf ;_; tp kl banyak yg dukung buat lanjutin... Mungkin nanti aku tulis lagi yg lebih singkat...

Tenang aja! Fict ini akan terus diupdate selama ada banyak dukungan dari para reader xD (review misalnya) /dor

**Arianna Hemlock : **Nyaaaaa makasih banyaaak! Aduh... Jadi malu / terus ikutin dan beri saran yaaaa~


	6. Interbelum I

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**Interbelum Chapter I—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Story (c) **Yami Youichii

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Tragedy

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/Country names are female/Human names are male/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

_Ada apa dengan Arthur-sensei?_

Itu yang akhir-akhir ini dipertanyakan oleh siswi-siswi kelasnya. Sebulan setelah mengajar di kampus ini, ia terlihat seperti berakting. Sikap canggungnya, sikap baiknya, walau mereka baru pertama kali bertemu Arthur, mereka bisa merasakan bahwa sifat yang Arthur perlihatkan pada mereka bukanlah sifat Arthur yang sebenarnya. Merasa khawatir dengan itu, France mencoba mencari informasi tentang pria yang baru ia cintai itu bersama dengan tiga orang temannya, yaitu perwakilan dari Italia, Amerika, dan Jepang yang juga penasaran dengan latar belakang pria yang menjadi wali kelas mereka itu.

"Kirkland-san? Aku juga tidak begitu tahu masalalunya. Tapi dia pria yang baik! Dia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya tepat waktu dan rapi! Bahkan terkadang dia minta bagianku bila ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya." jelas mantan wali kelas mereka, Roderich, di ruang guru.

"Apa tidak ada informasi lain? Seperti keluarganya?" tambah Japan.

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia tinggal sendiri. Hei, ngapain kalian nanya-nanya tentang urusan pribadi orang! Pergi sana! Gunakan waktu istirahat kalian seefektif mungkin!" ujar guru musik tersebut sambil mengayun-ayunkan pergelangan tangannya, menyuruh mereka untuk pergi.

"Boleh toh, Sensei. Kami kan khawatir." gerutu America yang berdiri paling depan di antara mereka berempat.

Roderich menghembuskan napasnya, mengetahui bahwa gadis-gadis ini masih tidak puas dengan jawabannya. "Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tawar Roderich pasrah.

"Kenapa Arthur-Sensei bekerja disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari Italy, Japan, France dan America langsung menoleh pada perwakilan Italia tersebut. Mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba dipandang oleh semua orang membuat Italy sedikit gelagapan. "Ma... Maksudku bukan mengusirnya! Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan ucapan Arthur-Sensei di gereja saat itu!"

Yah, pertanyaannya cukup beralasan, kemudian mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Roderich, menanti jawaban dari mantan wali kelas mereka itu. "Aku tidak akan bicara banyak karena itu adalah daerah privasi Kirkland. Tapi setidaknya aku akan menjawab." Roderich terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari kata yang kira-kira pas untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran gadis-gadis itu tanpa memberitahu privasi Arthur. "Dia sedang mencoba untuk berubah, bantulah dia." gumamnya lembut.

Mereka berempat kebingungan dengan ucapan Roderich, kemudian Roderich kembali menjawab untuk memperjelas ucapannya sebelumnya. "Ia sedang mencari kebahagiaan di suasana dunia yang baru. Kalian bantulah dia untuk menggapainya karena dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Roderich, tapi mereka mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Buat pria berdarah Inggris yang canggung itu bahagia. Itu yang dimintai tolong oleh Roderich pada mereka. Serentak mereka mengangguk, tanda bahwa mereka paham kemudian mereka keluar dengan perasaan yang puas dan lega.

Melihat gadis-gadis itu keluar dari ruangan, Roderich memutar kursinya menghadap pada jendela dan menatap langit. Entah apa yang ia lihat, tapi ia tersenyum sambil bergumam :

"Arthur Kirkland. Kau sangat diberkahi."

.

.

.

"Aduh... Jatuh kemana ya? Baru beli juga..."

Sambil menggerutu pada pulpennya yang jatuh dari ruang kesehatan ke taman yang ada di bawah, Arthur mencari pulpen tersebut yang entah jatuh dimana di dalam semak-semak taman tersebut. 30 menit ia mencari masih tidak ketemu sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mencari hingga ke kebun.

"Ini sih mustahil. Tidak mungkin sebuah pulpen kecil menggelinding sampai sejauh ini?" gumamnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon apel yang ada di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia menempelkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut, sebuah apel jatuh ke kepalanya, tapi yang jatuh bukanlah apel bulat utuh, melainkan sudah habis di makan. Arthur segera menoleh ke atas dan ternyata di atas pohon tersebut ada seorang siswi yang sedang santai tiduran di atas salah satu cabang pohon tersebut sambil memakan apel yang ia petik. Gadis itu merupakan gadis yang pernah Arthur lihat saat upacara pembukaan semester, seorang gadis albino bermata merah dengan bekas luka jahitan di pipi kirinya dan rambut putih panjang yang acak-acakan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Memangnya kau boleh memetik buah di kebun ini seenaknya?" seru Arthur bermaksud menyuruh gadis itu turun.

"Oh, si guru baru." gadis itu berhenti mengunyah apel yang ia pegang dan mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku! Cepat turun!"

Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian berbalik dan bergelantungan dengan kakinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Arthur. "Nggak mau!" kemudian ia kembali berputar naik ke atas pohon.

"Kh... Kau... Hm?" Arthur mulai kesal dengan tingkah siswi yang tidak pernah ia lihat itu. Tapi saat ia memandang gadis itu, ia melihat sebuah pulpen yang mirip dengan miliknya di saku gadis tersebut. "Uh... Hei, kau lihat pulpen jatuh di sekitar sini?"

"Maksudmu ini? Pulpen ini jatuh ke wajahku saat aku tidur di taman." jawab gadis itu sambil menarik keluar sedikit pulpen yang ada di saku kemejanya.

"Itu milikku! Bisakah kamu turun dan menyerahkan pulpen itu padaku?" tawar Arthur.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia merasa ogah untuk memberikan pulpen itu, sehingga ia menyatakan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita main game!"

"Hah?" bingung dengan pernyataan gadis itu, Arthur meminta gadis itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia berkata demikian.

"Yang menang akan mendapatkan pulpen ini, bagaimana? Kesesese." ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa geli dengan tawa yang aneh.

Entah kenapa Arthur ahli dalam meladeni orang-orang yang seperti ini. Ia pun menenangkan dirinya kemudian bertanya : "Lalu, apa gamenya?"

"Gamenya mudah saja." gadis itu melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan mudah di depan Arthur. "Kau akan berhitung sampai 100 dan aku akan bersembunyi. Bila kau menemukanku, kita harus saling menakhlukkan satu sama lain untuk menendang kaleng yang kosong yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya! Yang menendang duluan, dia yang menang!" jelas gadis yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya tersebut.

Permainan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"98... 99... 100. Siap atau tidak, aku datang."

Mereka memulai permainan mereka di lapangan dalam. Disana Arthur berdiri di tengah lapangan hingga ia diperhatikan oleh siswi-siswi yang kebetulan lewat. Malu? Tentu saja dia malu. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain untuk mendapatkan pulpennya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa aku berpikir begitu?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengitarkan pandangannya. 'Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya... Dia seperti... Aku?' sambil mencari tempat yang kira-kira gadis itu gunakan untuk bersembunyi, Arthur ber-_de ja vu_ dalam hati.

Dan saat ia memeriksa semak-semak yang kira-kira akan ia gunakan jika ia yang bersembunyi, muncul kepalan tinju yang mengarah padanya. Refleks Arthur menghindari pukulan tersebut, tapi ternyata pukulannya tidak hanya satu. Satu kepalan tinju gadis itu meluncur dari bawah ke arah dagu. Sadar bahwa dagunya terancam, Arthur menghindarkan kepalanya ke samping yang ternyata membuka celah untuk gadis itu untuk melesat menuju tempat kaleng berdiri.

"Wha—!" melihat gadis itu berlari menuju kaleng, Arthur pun menyerah dan hanya berlari kecil mengejar gadis itu.

Tapi dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis lain ingin memungut kaleng kosong yang mereka jadikan benteng yang mungkin gadis itu kira sebagai sampah. Mempunyai firasat buruk karena melihat gadis albino itu terus berlari ke arah kaleng tersebut dengan wajah yang ambisius akan kemenangan, tampaknya gadis itu tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain disana.

Arthur segera mempercepat larinya sambil berteriak : "Awas!"

Gadis itu menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar teriakan Arthur dan melihat pada gadis albino tersebut yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Kemenangan milikku!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kaleng yang sudah di tangan orang lain itu.

Ternyata, gadis yang memungut kaleng itu menangkap kaki yang hendak menendang tangannya dan mendorongnya sehingga keseimbangan gadis albino itu berputar ke belakang. Kemudian gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut gadis albino itu, mengangkatnya, kemudian membantingnya dengan membalik badannya menyerupai gerakan kayang.

Arthur yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya tercengang dan tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama teknik pro wrestling tersebut. "Ge... German Surplex? ... Wah..."

Gadis albino itu terkapar tak bergerak di tanah, sedangkan gadis yang membantingnya ternyata adalah salah satu murid di kelas Arthur, Germany. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Aneue? Tadi kamu bolos kelas lagi ya?"

Aneue? Barusan, Germany memanggilnya Aneue? "Germany... Dia, kakakmu?" tanya Arthur begitu tiba di belakang Germany.

"Hm? Iya, dia kakakku, Prussia." jawab Germany sambil menoleh kebelakang. "Apa yang Sensei lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Da... Daripada itu, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur memastikan apakah Prussia masih hidup atau tidak setelah mendapat bantingan German Surplex sekeras itu.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." seru Germany sambil melontarkan senyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya gadis berambut acak-acakan tapi masih relatif rapi itu bangun dari pingsannya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. "Aaaa, Germany... Apa yang kamu lakukan? Sakit tahu!" keluhnya.

"Salah sendiri tiba-tiba menyerang dari belakang. Lagipula, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Germany lagi.

"Guru baru itu sedang mencari pulpennya yang kebetulan ada padaku, lalu untuk mendapatkan kembali pulpennya dia harus main denganku..."

Germany menghela napas. "Aneue, aku tahu kamu ingin main. Tapi jangan melibatkan guru dan bikin malu!" Germany menadahkan tangannya ke arah Prussia, seolah ingin memberikan bantuan untuk berdiri.

"Ge... Germany..." terharu dengan sikap adiknya, Prussia menjatuhkan badannya pada Germany yang dihindari oleh Germany sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Pulpennya, bodoh! Kembalikan pulpennya pada Arthur-Sensei!" sahut Germany.

Tanpa merubah posisi jatuhnya, Prussia mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya dan langsung diambil oleh Germany, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Arthur yang daritadi hanya bengong melihat pertengkaran adik kakak itu.

"Tampaknya... Kalian akrab sekali ya." ujar Arthur berbasa-basi.

"Kesesese! Tentu saja aku yang awesome ini akrab dengan adik tercinta!" sahut Prussia bangkit lagi seperti baru saja hidup kembali sambil merangkul Germany.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, Aneue."

Kemudian mereka berargumen satu sama lain, melupakan Arthur yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka. Anehnya Arthur tidak menghentikan mereka dan hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan dalam hatinya.

'Menyenangkan sekali...' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sensei. Prussia sudah merepotkanmu." gumam Germany meminta maaf mewakili kakaknya sambil berjalan menuju kelas yang kebetulan searah dengan Arthur yang menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Nggak, nggak apa. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menanggapi dan terima kasih sudah memintakan pulpenku."

"... Kenapa mesti repot-repot?" mendengar gumaman Germany, Arthur merespon dengan dengungan karena tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Germany. "Maksudku, itu hanya pulpen. Kenapa Sensei tidak hiraukan saja Prussia dan membeli pulpen baru?"

Arthur terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Memang, lebih mudah beli lagi, tapi ia hanya tidak rela. Lagi pula alasan ini cukup memalukan, tapi Arthur memutuskan untuk tetap menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku membeli pulpen itu sebagai ganti sarapan. Uangku tidak akan cukup bila beli lagi karena sudah mulai akhir bulan." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, pagi ini Sensei tidak sarapan?" tanya Germany, sedikit unsur terkejut di nada suaranya.

"I... Iya?" jawab Arthur dengan nada heran.

"Lalu, tadi pagi Sensei tidak olah raga?"

"... Mungkin... Iya?"

"Sensei tidak boleh seperti itu!" mendengar sahutan Germany, Arthur sedikit terkejut. "Sensei seharusnya rutin olah raga pagi! Nanti kalau tua bisa keropos!" kalimat itu tepat menusuk hati Arthur. "Sensei juga seharusnya menjaga pola diet! Makan harus 3 kali sehari dengan 2 camilan! Jangan bolong! Mana badan Sensei kurus lagi!"

Kurang ajar dan siapa yang guru kesehatan disini? Itu yang di dalam pikiran Arthur. Tapi ia tidak bisa protes karena ucapan Germany memang benar. "Mulai besok aku akan mengajak Arthur-Sensei olah raga! Nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Germany meminta izin.

Arthur mengitarkan pandangannya, seolah ogah-ogahan. Kemudian ia mengizinkannya karena merasa Germany akan segera lupa.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Pagi saat Arthur membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah garang Germany yang memaksanya untuk bangun. Dan malam itu dihiasi oleh suara teriakan Arthur.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Thanks For Reading~**_

Halo reader-sama! Makasih udah mau baca fanfict harem abal ini.

Setelah aku mikir2 ke depan ternyata bentuk fanfict ini semacam VN/Visual Novel (Hahaha) kalau Arthur ke'sini' dia ketemunya sama si 'ini', tapi kalo ke'sana' ketemunya sama si 'ana' /pusing.

Buat chapter selanjutnya bakal agak lama di publish, soalnya pairing berikutnya adalah pairing seksi yang kalo nggak dipermak ceritanya bakal jadi 'dafuq' (susahnya bikin GerUK) ditambah aku udah terlalu terbiasa dengan USUK... (Alfred! Y U NO GONE FOR AWHILE!?) dan satu lagi, semua cerita akan ANGST! Jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan otak saya! Nggak bisa bikin cerita yang nggak Angst! (sekalinya bikin komedi sekalipun)

maaf ya m(_ _)m

trus aku mau nanya, Human name yang bagus buat genderbend Belarus menurut reader siapa? Aku nggak ada ide sama sekali /ming

sekian~

From, **Yami Youichi**i

With Love.

**Review(s) Comment :**

**N and S and F : **Karena kematian itu menyedihkan. Karena saya nggak bisa bayangin karakter lain selain dia (jujur, aku juga kasian ama dia). Karena... Hu... Humornya dimana? =A= *scrolling*. Karena Arthur dari lahir udah keren /woy. Karenaaa xD

(gpp, makasih yaaa xD)

**Star-BlInd : **Mungkin dia gila /dihantambusbychair

be... Beneran? Aduh, makasih banyak TTATT /terharu (manusia penggemar EveryoneXEngland) /dilemparmagicstick


	7. GerIta's Chapter I

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

_**-Germany & Italy's Chapter I-**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Story (c) **Yami Youichii

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/Country names are female/Human names are male/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

_"Aku sukaaaa sekali Onii-sama! Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin jadi pengantin Onii-sama!"_

_._

_"Pagi Onii-sama. Sarapan hari ini aku yang buat. ... Bu... Bukan berarti karena hari ini Valentine atau apa! Jangan salah paham! Mu-"_

_._

_"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku akan selalu menemani Onii-sama."_

_._

_"Onii-sama... Bohong, kan? Bukan kamu yang melakukannya, kan?"_

_._

_"Kau sampah! Setan! Jangan coba-coba tunjukan tampangmu padaku lagi! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai kakak sepertimu!"_

Kenapa?-

Aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku melakukannya... Karena aku menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa? Bahkan kamu, yang menjadi tempat satu-satunya untukku bersandar juga membuangku? Aku tidak mau bersandar pada Tuhan. Tuhan itu tidak adil! Karena itu... Tetaplah di sampingku...

Kumohon...

... Rosa...

.

.

.

"-thur!"

Panas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat. Matanya seolah terasa seperti terbakar hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Art- Sen-!"

Ia mencengkram selimutnya, mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya tapi tak bisa. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi yang sedang ia bayangkan sangat membuatnya menderita, mengingatkannya pada masalalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Arthur Sensei!"

Kenapa ingatan itu tidak kunjung hilang? Kenapa ia terus mengingatnya? Buat ia lupa, dasar bodoh! Ia ingin lupa! Ia ingin berubah! Tapi kenapa ia terus dihantui oleh ingatan masalalunya? Ia ingin diberi kesempatan untuk bahagia kembali... Ia memohon...

"ARTHUR SENSEI!"

Akhirnya Arthur membuka matanya dan begitu ia membuka mata iris hijau emeraldnya, yang langsung ia tangkap adalah mata biru sapphire tajam yang menatap lurus padanya dengan kesal, mata milik Germany. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A... KAU YANG DISINI APA LAKUKAN!?" sahut Arthur kacau hingga ia melompat jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan selimutnya.

"'Kau yang disini apa lakukan'? Kamu ngomong apa, Sensei? Belum bangun ya?" tanya Germany. "Ya sudah! Daripada itu, lekas berkemas dan langsung mulai! Aku akan menyiapkan bekal." perintah Germany sambil bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu... Oke, aku sudah bangun. Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Arthur setelah menenangkan diri.

"Kok malah nanya? Mulai hari ini kita akan olah raga bersama. Sensei sendiri yang mengizinkan." jawab Germany jelas.

Begitu mendapat jawaban dari Germany, Arthur mencoba _flash back _kejadian kemarin pagi setelah ia bermain dengan Prussia. "Kemarin pagi itu kamu minta izin untuk mengajakku olahraga. Aku setuju dan memberimu alamat rumahku. Kemudian kelas berjalan seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan akupun lupa soal olahraga itu. Dan sekarang, jam 4 PAGI kamu ada di rumahku, bahkan di KAMARku. Yang kutanyakan adalah : bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku!?" sahut Arthur setelah menyimpulkan kronologi kejadian ini.

"Aku mengetuk, lho. Tapi tiba-tiba ada om-om keluar dari rumah sebelah dan memberiku kunci duplikat. Siapa dia?" jelas Germany ditambah dengan pertanyaan tentang om-om berambut panjang bergelombang sebahu yang ia temui tadi.

"Francis... Sialan..." pria itu bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Dia merupakan tetangga Arthur sekaligus pemilik rumah yang Arthur kontrakkan sehingga ia memiliki kunci duplikatnya. "Dan aku berharap dia mati setelah ketahuan pacarnya kalau dia punya pacar lain." kutuk Arthur pelan sambil mendecak.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak peduli. Segera berkemas dan kita berangkat!" sahut Germany tegas. Arthur mengeluarkan ekspresi malas dan sangat ogah untuk memisahkan diri dengan selimut hangat yang terus membungkus tubuhnya. "MANA JAWABANNYA!?" sahut Germany mulai jengkel karena menerima respon yang tidak ia inginkan.

Terkejut oleh teriakan Germany yang menggema di kamarnya, refleks Arthur juga menjawab tegas seolah dia adalah serdadu yang bersiap untuk latihan. "Ba... Baik!"

.

.

.

_Latihan pertama : Lari keliling komplek 10 kali_

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!?"

Sahut Arthur menyerah setelah berlari keliling komplek perumahan yang beradius 300m yang sama dengan 3768m jarak yang mereka tempuh untuk keliling komplek 1 kali. Bila dikalikan dengan 10 kali, maka total 37680m atau 37,68km, siapa yang nggak mati?

"Kenapa? Masih ada 7 putaran lagi! Ayo jangan menyerah!" seru Germany menyemangati Arthur yang sudah menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh karena kakinya lelah bukan main dengan tangannya pada tembok.

"Ka... Kau! Mungkin... kau bisa karena pelan-pelan diasah!... Aku yang biasanya hanya... olahraga ringan... sedangkan olahraga berat... hanya dilakukan sesekali... mana bisa kuat bila diberi olahraga... yang sangat berat seperti ini tiba-tiba!" protes Arthur sambil berusaha keras mengatur pernapasannya.

"Oh, benar juga. Kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu saja." ujar Germany.

Merekapun duduk di bangku yang ada di depan warung yang masih tutup. Germany mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Arthur, kemudian ia keluarkan lagi miliknya dan kemudian mereka makan bersama. Tanpa berbicara.

"Hei, Germany, kau terbiasa berolahraga seperti ini?" tanya Arthur membuka pembicaraan karena bosan.

Germany diam sebentar kemudian menjawab Arthur setelah ia menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Ini sudah jadi rutinitasku. Bila lewat sedikit saja, jadwalku akan kacau."

"Huummm..." sesuai prosedur, eh? Pikir Arthur dalam hati. "Apa tidak terlalu kaku? Terkadang teman-teman bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan mendadak, lho." ujar Arthur.

"Aku akan menolak mereka. Menurutku jalan-jalan atau kegiatan bersenang-senang lainnya itu membuang waktu dan tidak bermanfaat."

Arthur terdiam merenungkan ucapan Germany. Memang benar, hal itu membuang waktu, tapi tidak kalah penting. Manusia butuh refleksi, bila tidak otak akan lelah dan mengakibatkan stress sendiri. Begitu selesai dengan renungannya, Arthur menyadari bahwa dari tadi dirinya terus dipandangi oleh Germany. "A... Apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Oh, tidak. Ini pertama kali ini aku berdua bersama dengan orang lain selain Italy." gumam Germany sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kotak bekalnya.

Arthur sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan itu. Berarti ini pertama kalinya ia berdua dengan laki-laki? Ternyata Germany lebih polos dari yang ia kira. Mengetahui bagaimana kondisi sosial manusia, itu juga salah satu kegunaan jalan-jalan. Tapi, kenapa Germany berpikir kalau hal itu tidak penting?

"Sudah selesai? Matahari sudah terbit, ayo kita pulang dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus." ujar Germany sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Arthur yang sudah sejak kapan habis.

Setelah itu mereka pulang melewati sebuah tembok kayu jati besar dengan gerbangnya berkhaskan Jepang. Temboknya sangat tinggi, hingga bagian dalam tembok sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Sekilas terpikir dibenak Arthur, siapa yang tinggal disana?

.

.

.

"Oh, gerbang itu gerbang rumahku, Sensei."

Di ruang kesehatan, gadis lembut perwakilan Jepang itu membantu-bantu wali kelasnya untuk mendata obat-obat yang harus dibeli untuk 2 minggu ke depan. Arthur menceritakan rumah ala Jepang yang ia lihat saat perjalanan pulang bersama Germany.

"Jadi itu rumahmu? Besar. Kamu tinggal dengan siapa disana?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar kok! Hanya sebesar sebuah mansion. Dan disana aku tinggal sendiri karena seluruh keluargaku harus bekerja di Jepang." jelas Japan lembut seolah suaranya membelai rambut pirang Arthur.

"Eh? Sendiri? Apa tidak repot?"

"Tidak. Aku cukup senang tinggal disana!" seru Japan yang entah kenapa terlihat senang hingga serabut merah tampak di kedua pipinya. "Sensei tahu rumahku karena lari bersama Germany ya?" tanya Japan mengubah topik.

"Eh!? Ta... Tahu darimana?" tanya Arthur terkejut dengan tebakan tepat Japan.

"Rumahku ada di sudut kota, dan tidak akan dilewati oleh siapapun kecuali yang ingin datang ke rumah atau tersesat atau sekedar berjalan-jalan." jadi ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Arthur tahu rumah Japan karena ia lari bersama Germany yang pasti melewati depan rumahnya karena berlari keliling komplek. "Lalu, apa Sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Yah... Otot-ototku memang sedikit sakit, jadi sedikit kaku." ujar Arthur sambil memijat pelan bahu kanannya.

"Huummm. Oh ya, satu lagi Sensei. Sensei... Berniat membuat _harem _ya?" bisik Japan.

"_Ha... rem_?" tanya Arthur tidak mengerti.

"Jadi 'perebutan'. Membuat semua anggota kelas suka dengan Sensei."

Arthur terdiam. Untuk urusan seperti ini dia memang agak lemot, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti. "Bloody hell no! Aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran kesana! Lagipula bagaimana kamu bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu!?" sahut Arthur shock berat hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Oh, nggak ya? Kupikir iya. Soalnya France suka dengan Sensei, America juga tampak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sensei, lalu sekarang sedang pendekatan dengan Germany, bukankah itu mengatakan kalau Sensei ingin disukai oleh semua gadis?" tanya Japan lagi dengan unsur sedikit menggoda di nada suaranya.

"For the sake of the queen! Aku sama sekali nggak berpikir seperti itu! Jangan salah paham!" sahut Arthur dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Merasa terhibur dengan wajah _tsundere _Arthur, tangan Japan sudah gatal ingin mengambil kamera yang ada di dalam tasnya, hanya saja tasnya berada di kelas, sehingga ia hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja melihat wajah Arthur yang sudah semerah tomat.

Tak berapa lama hiburan Japan berlangsung, seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan dari balik itu muncul gadis berambut coklat ikal diikat ponitail dengan kriwil di poni kirinya. Tak lain dan tak bukan ada Italy.

"Ve! Arthur Sensei! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru gadis itu senang seolah sudah menemukan orang yang ia cari setelah keliling kampus.

"Wah, tampaknya kali ini Italy. Baiklah! Saya permisi dulu, Sensei. Semoga berhasil ya~" ujar Japan sambil bernyanyi. Ia berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan setelah menyapa Italy dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang kesehatan itu dengan senang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau maksud dengan semoga berhasil!" belum selesai Arthur bicara, Japan sudah menghilang. Kemudian karena pengaruh ucapan Japan tadi, Arthur jadi sedikit canggung di depan Italy. "A... Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kuminta dari Sensei." ujar Italy malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Tampak sekilas di bibir gadis berkebangsaan Italia itu olesan lip gloss yang mengkilap tetapi tidak terlalu berlebihan. Postur tubuhnya yang ideal membuat semua orang ingin memeluknya, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

Tanpa Arthur sadari pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Adrenalin Arthur berpacu, entah kenapa. Ia mencoba menolak pikirannya, tapi malah membuat ia semakin berdebar-debar, ditambah ia mengingat kejadian saat France hampir menciumnya. "I... Italy... Tunggu dulu..."

"A... Aku ingin..." Italy merapatkan kedua matanya, memaksa permintaannya yang mungkin terlarang untuk keluar.

'Tunggu, time out! Dia mau apa!?' sahut Arthur dalam hati. 'Di... Dia mau apa? Jangan bilang dia mau... !'

"Italy! Tu... Tunggu dulu! Kamu mau apa!?"

"Aku ingin Sensei kencan dengan Germany!"

_**To Be Continue**_

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAAF! SELAMA PEMBUATAN CHAPTER INI ADRENALINKU BERPACU SAMPE AKU KESEMUTAN SENDIRI! Berat! Susah banget bikin Arthur _think dirty _ke Italy! Waaaaaaaa!

Kemungkinan agak ga jelas karena aku ngetik sambil tutup mata (bukan tutup mata beneran. Hanya perumpamaan)

seru... Cukup seru dalam pembuatan pembukaan GerUKIta ini. Aku juga cukup suka konfliknya /tibatibacurhat Italy itu manis ya =/= /emang

**Review(s) Comment :**

**N and S and F : **tengahnya emang PrUK, akhirnya GerUK, kan? XD

aa maaf, kurang jelas ya? Mungkin episode ini menjelaskan kronologisnya. Arthur nggak seharian sama Germany kok, dia tetep ngajar.

**Arianna Hemlock : **Se... Serius? Uwaaaa terima kasih banyaak! Jadi terharu / Terus dukung aku ya! QwQ/

**M.K : **te... Tenang, aku sendiri nggak rela bikin dia tsundere. Sifatnya kayak Belarus kok! Yandere~

nggak berasa!? Aaanngg... Berarti penyampaiannya kurang... Pdhl pas mikirnya aku nangis QAQ /tibatibacurhat

pair GerUK itu susah, kalo nggak dipermak bakal jadi garing, ditambah aku terbiasa ama USUK, jd kl masang Arthur di pair lain... Agak sulit...

**Star-BlInd : **siapa aja sama aja, yg penting satu org :v

justru itu susahnya! IMO, Arthur itu tsundere, germany juga tsundere! Kl ditungguin mau mulai kapan (nggak ada yg pengen mulai duluan)!? Jdnya hrs ada pihak ketiga /nahlo

soal german surplex, buat lbh jelasnya googling aja, entah german surplex ato german suplex, aku lupa dan males ngecek /hantamorangini sedikit deskripsi soal German Surplex :

si A dari belakang dipeluk sama si B, trus si A diangkat sama si B dan di banting sama si B ke belakang yang ayunan bantingannya menyerupai posisi khayang, trus kepala si A kebanting ke tanah.

ADEGAN INI JGN DITIRU DI RUMAH YA!

**Fauziapawesome : **Raffyanov, ya? Kukira anak laki-laki Uni Soviet selalu diakhiri dgn -sky OwO mungkin untuk skrg aku pake yg Nikolai dulu, soalnya udh ada nama panjangnya dan masih saudara sama Braginsky. Makasih usulannya xD

nyaaaa makasiiihh, jadi malu / sengaja bikin pembaca greget biar penasaran /dihajar

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terima kasih atas review-nya reader-sama! Diangkat dari nama yang muncul di review kalian, aku memutuskan namanya genderbend Belarus _Nikolai Arlovsky! _Terima kasih banyak!

Nantikan RusUK-nya ya! XD

From,** Yami Youichii**

With Love


	8. GerIta's Chapter II

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**Germany & Italy's Chapter II—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Story (c) **Yami Youichii

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/Country names are female/Human names are male/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Yang benar saja! Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki murahan yang dijual di situs kencan?" sahut Arthur tidak terima begitu Italy mengajukan permintaannya.

"Veh! Ma... Maaf!" sontak terkejut oleh teriakan Arthur, Italy segera mundur ke belakang dan bersembunyi di balik gorden. "Arthur-Sensei seraamm..." rengeknya dengan wajah ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

Entah kenapa wajah Italy membuat Arthur merasa dialah pihak yang salah. "Ah... Maaf, aku kelepasan berteriak. Aku tidak akan memukulmu." gumam Arthur sambil memanggil Italy keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Melihat Arthur yang kelihatannya sudah tenang, Italy keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Arthur dan berdiri rapi di depan pria yang merupakan wali kelasnya itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa masalahmu hingga kamu meminta hal itu padaku? Sebagai wali kelas, aku harus mengetahui masalah yang muridku hadapi." ujar Arthur dengan senyuman, memberi kode pada Italy bahwa ia membuka forum _sharing_.

Hati Italy melega, dan ia merasa ia bisa berbicara apa saja dengan pria berjas lab yang duduk di depannya. "Anu... Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan, Germany sudah mulai uring-uringan. Kurasa ia terlalu stress karena terlalu banyak kegiatan tanpa istirahat. Aku ingin ia pergi _refreshing _sesekali."

Mendengar ucapan Italy, Arthur ingat dengan ucapan yang Germany katakan tadi pagi :

_'Menurutku jalan-jalan atau kegiatan bersenang-senang lainnya itu membuang waktu dan tidak bermanfaat.'_

Itu benar. Tiap manusia membutuhkan yang namanya bersenang-senang untuk melepas stress, bila tidak, otak akan mudah lelah dan mudah pusing, menyebabkan orang yang menderitanya mudah marah dan uring-uringan. Efek terburuknya si penderita bisa jadi gila. Bila Germany benar-benar bekerja, atau melakukan semua kegiatannya dengan tertib selama 24 jam tanpa istirahat, sekuat apapun mentalnya otak tidak akan tahan.

"Dia memang butuh _refreshing_." gumam Arthur pelan, seolah sedang berbicara sendiri sambil berpikir. "Oh ya, kenapa kamu minta aku kencan dengannya? Kan ada banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan. Kudengar kamu dan Germany berteman sejak kecil, kan?" sahut Arthur angkat bicara.

"Ya! Aku berteman dengannya sejak SD! Dulu dia sangat manis, lho!" sahut Italy senang hingga sebelah kakinya ia angkat manis.

"Maksudku, kenapa kamu tidak lakukan saja sendiri?" ulang Arthur memperjelas pertanyaannya karena Italy tidak menjawab inti pertanyaannya.

Sekejap dengan ucapan Arthur itu, senyum Italy lenyap dari wajahnya. Kaki yang ia naikkan berlahan turun, memberi efek sunyi pada ruang kesehatan itu. Arthur hanya diam saja melihat gadis itu, kemudian ia sadar bahwa gadis itu mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga tangan itu gemetaran. Terlihat pula di sudut bibirnya ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Matanya sayu menatap ujung sepatu hitamnya, seolah hampir menangis. "Aku... Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri..." gumam Italy pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh Arthur.

"Italy?" panggil Arthur yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan maskot kelasnya itu.

"Eh? Oh maaf Sensei... Jadi, Sensei bisa berkencan dengan Germany?" ujar Italy setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya dan kembali mengulang permintaannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengannya..." ujar Arthur menolak permintaan Italy dengan halus. Italy langsung tampak lesu seolah harapan terakhirnya sudah lenyap. Tapi tak lama kemudian Arthur menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi aku akan membantumu."

Mendengar bahwa ia akan dibantu oleh wali kelasnya, matanya langsung berbinar seolah disinari oleh cahaya harapan. Dengan spontan ia langsung melompat dan memeluk pria canggung berdarah Inggris yang ada di depannya sambil menyahut 'terima kasih' dengan gembira.

.

.

.

"Kamu datang lagi."

Keesokan paginya, Arthur kembali disambut oleh Germany begitu ia membuka matanya. Seolah sudah jengkel, Arthur kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal bersarung motif bendera _Union Jack_-nya. Germany menggerutu dengan sikap Arthur yang cukup tidak dewasa, kemudian ia mendorong-dorong bahu Arthur untuk mengganggu tidurnya agar pria pemalas itu bangun.

"Ayo Sensei! Ini untuk kesehatan Sensei! Kudengar kamu sakit asma, kan? Sensei harus rajin olah raga agar pernapasan Sensei kuat!" bujuknya agar Arthur mau bangun.

Arthur terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Germany. Arthur keheranan, dia tidak sakit asma, bercerita pada orang lain bahwa ia punya penyakit pun tidak. Darimana Germany bisa mengatakan bahwa Arthur sakit asma? "Kamu... Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Arthur begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"France. Dia bilang saat melihat Sensei dari belakang Sensei tampak lelah dan meminum obat semprot, seperti obat asma." jawab Germany tegas, membuat jawabannya sangat meyakinkan walaupun informasi yang ia dapat salah. Sejenak terdengar decakan dari mulut Arthur. "Eh?" membuat gadis berdarah Jerman itu heran.

"Lupakan. Anggap saja begitu. Aku akan ganti baju, kamu tunggu di luar." pinta Arthur, walau jelas-jelas terdengar seperti mengusir daripada meminta.

Setelah berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu sambil menyiapkan bekal, Germany berjalan keluar kamar Arthur, meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di kamarnya. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat laci meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tempat ia menyimpan obat yang-kelihatannya-seperti-obat-asma yang dibicarakan Germany tadi, terkunci rapat seolah tidak ada orang yang bisa menyentuhnya selain Arthur.

"Kuh...

... Aku harus lebih berhati-hati." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan bekal, mereka memulai olah raga mereka di taman terdekat. Mereka mengawalinya dengan pemanasan, sambil diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Sensei baru tidur jam 3 tadi? Kenapa bisa telat tidur!" sahut Germany sambil mengangkat tubuh Arthur dengan punggungnya dan tangan mereka yang saling menyilang.

"Mana bisa sempat tidur. Aku harus memeriksa hasil ulangan bahasa Inggris 20 kelas dalam semalam." keluh Arthur sambil gantian mengangkat tubuh Germany.

"Biar aku bantu! Bisa gawat kalau Sensei sampai kurang tidur!"

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula itu memang tugasku. Kamu pakai saja waktumu untuk menolongku itu untuk bermain dengan teman-temanmu." ujar Arthur lembut.

Germany terdiam. Perlahan ia meletakkan Arthur ke tanah dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak diangkat oleh Arthur. Tentu saja sikap Germany membuat bingung Arthur. Ia sedikit memutar kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah gadis Jerman yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang membutuhkan ku..." gumam gadis itu pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Benarkah itu?" nada bertanya Arthur yang sedikit keras membuat Germany membalikkan kepalanya, ingin mendengar lebih lanjut maksud dari pertanyaan guru paruhbaya itu. "Semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini pasti dibutuhkan, walau hanya satu atau dua orang, pasti dibutuhkan. Begitu halnya kamu, semua teman sekelas membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkan keributan mereka. Kalau kamu tidak ada, pasti mereka tidak akan terkendali." ucap Arthur sambil menatap pada langit pagi berbintang yang bersih dari awan.

Germany mengikuti arah pandangan Arthur. Pagi itu entah kenapa langit terasa begitu spesial untuknya. Lengannya yang dingin akibat udara pagi terasa hangat karena menyentuh kulit lengan Arthur yang menyilang pada tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia meluruskan lengannya sehingga lengan Arthur ikut lurus mengikuti dorongan lengannya, mencari kehangatan yang lebih dalam. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, membuat tangan mereka berdua sedikit terkejang karena kaget. Saat Arthur mencoba mengangkat tangannya, tangannya tertangkap oleh Germany dan jari merekapun saling menyilang dan germany merapatkan jarinya pada tangan Arthur.

"Ge... Germany?" sedikit gugup dengan sentuhan Germany yang tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, lidah Arthur seolah membisu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Germany seolah tersadar dari suatu mantra yang menghipnotisnya. Wajahnya langsung merona merah seolah terkejut bukan kepalang. Kemudian ia merapatkan lengannya dan langsung mengangkat Arthur ke depan dan membantingnya.

Disaat itu, tidak ada yang Arthur ingat selain gambaran saat Germany membanting Prussia ke belakang dan wajah manis Germany yang merona merah.

.

.

.

"Ukh... Leher belakangku sakit... Apa karena terlalu lama duduk ya?"

Sambil mengeluh dengan rasa sakit yang muncul begitu ia bangun di kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan setelah memberikan _home room. _Tampaknya ia lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi, ia hanya merasa ia bermimpi buruk, entah bermimpi apa. Saat ia berjalan dengan tenang, tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menabraknya. Ia tidak terjatuh, hanya oleh sedikit (seolah sudah terbiasa), ia membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Italy yang terhuyung-huyung karena tabrakan tadi menuju pajangan baju zirah berharga sekolah.

"Ah! Italy, awas!"

Beberapa saat setelah Italy menubruk patung itu, Arthur mendorong Italy agar terhindar dari timpaan pantung seberat 150kg itu. Keduanya membisu melihat baju zirah yang mampu meretakkan lantai keramik yang mereka pijak.

"Kamu tidak terluka, Italy?" tanya Arthur sesegera setelah ia mulai menenang.

"Veeee Senseei aku takuutt." rengek Italy sambil memeluk Arthur.

Tahu bahwa muridnya baik-baik saja, Arthur mengelus rambut lembut Italy, memberi tanda pada gadis itu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Lega dengan elusan Arthur Italy semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada pria Inggris itu. Entah kenapa pria itu tersenyum memandang wajah memelas Italy yang mirip dengan adik kecilnya yang cengeng. Ingin rasanya tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk bahunya, tapi tidak bisa...

— _Karena dia bukan Rosa._

_Sadarilah... Rosa sudah tidak ada. Dia tidak akan kembali. Berapakali pun kau berharap. Dia tidak akan kembali... Tidak akan... Pernah..._

"Ve? Sensei, kenapa Sensei menangis?"

Arthur tersadar begitu Italy menyentuh pipinya dan memecahkan butir air mata yang mengalir dari matanya tanpa ia sadari. Ia langsung menyeka air mata itu dengan lengan bajunya kemudian berdiri setelahnya dan membantu Italy berdiri.

"Tidak apa. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan baju zirah ini. Kepala sekolah jelas akan marah."

"Vee! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Italy panik sambil mengintip baju zirah itu dari balik Arthur.

"Italy! Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh! Apa yang terjadi!"

Sesegera setelah itu Germany yang sedang mengejar Italy muncul. Ia terdiam melihat baju zirah yang berserakan di lantai. Sekejap ia langsung tahu siapa yang membuat baju zirah itu terjatuh.

"Ve... Bagaimana ini, Germany... Kepala sekolah bisa marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kau kembali saja ke kelas. Biar aku yang urus."

"Be... Benarkah?" tanya Italy dengan wajah lega.

Di samping itu, Arthur sudah gatal dengan sikap Italy yang tidak bisa membaca suasana. Jelas-jelas Germany kesal begitu, dia masih bisa dengan mudah menyerahkannya? Bacalah suasana sedikiiit! Sahut Arthur dalam hati.

Tapi tampaknya Italy sudah berubah. "Tidak bisa... Ini tanggung jawabku... Germany tidak usah ikut campur..." serunya sedikit takut-takut. Arthur sedikit senang dengan suasana itu, bila berjalan lancar mereka berdua bisa berbaikan.

Tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak selancar yang diharapkan. "Lalu, setelah itu mau apa? Memecahkan vas lagi?" baik Italy dan Arthur menahan napas, tidak menyangka Germany akan berkata seperti itu. "Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu bila kamu menghadap kepala sekolah? Aku yang selalu mewakili hukumanmu sudah beruntung tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena prestasi olah ragaku. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kamu tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa menyusahkan. Kalau kamu yang menghadap kepala sekolah, tanpa tanya jawab kamu akan dari sekolah—"

"DIAM!"

Sekali lagi, Arthur menahan napasnya tapi kali ini dengan Germany. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka... Bahwa Italy akan berteriak marah.

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAAAM! AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU AKU TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU TAHU AKU PAYAH! TAPI SETIDAKNYA HARGAILAH AKU YANG INGIN BERUBAH!" teriak Italy sampai air matanya menetes dari mata coklat hazelnya.

Germany hanya diam dengan mata dingin menatap Italy, kemudian dengan suaranya yang berat, dengan dingin ia berkata: "Mau sampai kapanpun ditunggu, kau tidak akan berubah."

Disana. Arthur tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan napas untuk menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia tidak ada urusan sekarang, belum ada. Tapi ia kesal, melihat Italy menangis pada kata-kata Germany yang tidak berperasaan.

"JAHAT! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA GERMANY BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

Setelah itu Italy berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Arthur hendak mengejarnya, tapi sebelum pergi ia meninggalkan pesan pada Germany. "Germany... Kau tahu? Kata-katamu tadi sangat kejam." kemudian Arthur berlari meninggalkan Germany yang daritadi sudah menahan tangis hingga matanya memerah.

.

.

.

"Italy! Italy! Tunggu!"

Arthur memanggil-manggil nama Italy sambil mengejar Italy yang berlari ke hutan belakang sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Italy berhenti di sebuah bulatan tanah yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya dan menangis meraung-raung.

Hati Arthur terenyuh melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Matahari yang langsung masuk menerangi mereka melalui lubang besar kanopi pohon, membuat embun-embun pagi berkilauan di rumput hijau yang mereka pijak. Disana Italy menangis, seolah dirinya yang ideal baru saja menghilang. Ia menyerah. Benar yang dikatakan Germany, ditunggu berapa lamapun Italy tidak akan berubah. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berubah? Pikirannya terus dihantui dengan perasaan itu, hingga ia terbiasa dengan kegundahan itu.

"Sensei..." disela isakan Italy, ia memanggil Arthur. "Kenapa? Kenapa Germany berkata sekejam itu? Padahal aku sudah berusaha..."

Arthur terdiam. Ia juga heran, kenapa Germany bisa berkata seperti itu. "Ah..." ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Kamu pasti bisa. Pasti. Tidak ada orang yang tidak berguna. Walau lama, kamu pasti menemukannya. Pasti..." suara parau yang hampir habis karena berlari(?) membuat ucapan Arthur begitu dalam seolah ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Italy sedikit tersentuh dengan ucapan Arthur dan perlahan kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh. Tapi tak lama kemudian napas Arthur mulai tidak beres. Napasnya tidak lagi karena lelah, tapi karena memang sesak. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat dan menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan sakit. Ia terjatuh begitu kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk menopangnya.

Terkejut dengan kondisi Arthur, Italy segera berlari ke tempat pria itu meringkuk kesakitan. "Sensei! Sensei kenapa!? Bertahanlah!" seru Italy takut karena Arthur tampak seperti hampir mati.

_Tidak. Jangan sekarang! Aku tidak bawa obatnya! Kembali sekarang tidak akan sempat, terlalu jauh! Apa aku akan mati disini? Tidak... Aku tidak bisa mati di depan Italy, bisa-bisa dia trauma. Aku harus pergi dari sini! Harus...!_

Selagi Arthur rusuh dengan hatinya, Italy mendekap erat kepala Arthur. Sontak Arthur menahan napasnya karena terkejut sedangkan Italy terus menenggelamkan kepala Arthur pada dadanya yang cukup besar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Arthur panik, tapi entah kenapa dia... Tenang?

"Senseii... Bertahanlaah, jangan mati... Aku sayang Sensei..." tangis Italy memohon.

Kenapa? Arthur bisa tenang... Tanpa obat? "Italy... Aku baik-baik saja..." gumam Arthur.

"Ve? Oh! Maaf!" Italy segera melepas pelukannya, kemudian wajahnya memerah malu. "Ahaha, maaf Sensei. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Arthur terdiam. Ia merasa nyaman untuk beberapa saat sampai-sampai penyakitnya reda tanpa obat. Ia kecewa. Ia ingin merasakan lagi kenyamanan itu. Pelukan Italy yang lembut, seolah bisa membuat siapa saja tenang oleh pelukannya.

"Sensei?" Italy terheran saat Arthur melingkarkann tangannya pada pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan diri ke dekapannya kembali.

"... ... ... Italy...

—Terima kasih..."

_**To Be Continue**_

agak... Aneh ya...

Maaf... Updatenya sangat lama (Author mulai labil mikirin GerUKIta ditambah lomba poster yang tingkat propinsi nggak ada hadiahnya /kamfret)

aku nggak tahu ini OOC ato nggak, aku nggak tau! Tapi aku rasa masih IC... si Arthur sifatnya begini karna dia sama cewek2. Kl ama cewek2 diakan Gentleman xD

trus buat Germany... Mungkin dia udah terlalu lama bersabar menghadapi Italy ya...

Berantakan ya, alurnya? Maaf, aku berusaha bikin kisah mereka bertiga seimbang...

Makasih buat reader setia yang mau membaca fict butut ini QwQ/ kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan, jangan ragu untuk me-review. Tapi tolong jangan kirim flame... Aku masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis...

_Thanks for Reading_

_From, Yami Youichii_

_With Love_


	9. GerIta's Chapter III

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**Germany & Italy's Chapter III—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Story (c) **Yami Youichii

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/Country names are female/Human names are male/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Ve~ ve~ vee~"

"Selamat pagi, Italy-chan. Kamu tampak senang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pagi yang cerah itu dihiasi oleh pembicaraan ceria siswi-siswi W academy yang berdatangan. Salah satunya pembicaraan antara Japan dan Italy. Japan menyapa Italy yang sejak tadi berdendang riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Oh, Japan! Pagi, veee! Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya senang saja." seru gadis itu dengan suara lembut khas miliknya.

"Hmmm. Begitu ya? Apa berhubungan dengan Arthur-Sensei?" Japan bertanya dengan senyum seringai, memberi kesan ambigu pada pertanyaannya.

"Vee? Mungkin iya." gumam gadis Italia itu sambil malu-malu.

Japan tersenyum senang, entah kenapa lebih senang dari Italy. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama masuk ke gedung utama kampus dengan riang. Tapi suasana riang itu tidak berlangsung panjang. Untuk mencapai kelas, mereka harus melewati ruang kepsek yang dari dalamnya terdengar suara teriakan Arthur. Tidak jelas karena ruangan itu kedap udara, tapi jelas kalau Arthur berteriak. Mereka tidak ingin bertemu siapapun yang keluar darisana, tapi kaki mereka seolah menahan mereka untuk menunggu seseorang keluar karena penasaran. Tak berapa lama kemudian Arthur keluar dari ruangan itu beserta Germany yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Telapak tangan Arthur menempel pada wajahnya, seolah pusing dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Maaf, Sensei. Sensei yang harus menggantinya dengan gaji sensei selama 3 bulan." ucap Germany meminta maaf dengan posisi yang sopan dan benar.

"Duh... Gimana ya... Mengganti baju zirah itu sih, aku tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah untukku adalah makanku untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Bulan lalu uangku habis oleh France, sekarangpun akhir bulan. Aku tidak akan punya sepeserpun minggu depan." keluh Arthur memikirkan ekonominya yang semakin sulit.

Germany hanya diam. Ia mau saja membantu wali kelasnya itu, tapi apalah daya dia juga tidak punya uang, karena itu ia minta Arthur untuk membantunya. Setelah itu mereka sadar bahwa mereka ditontoni oleh dua orang yang sudah penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh... Se... Selamat pagi, Sensei." sapa Japan canggung.

"I, iya... Pagi." balas Arthur lebih canggung.

Setelah itu mereka berempat hanya diam-diaman. Germany dan Italy sama sekali tidak tatap-tatapan, Italy terlalu takut untuk menatap Germany dan Germany masih tidak enak hati dengan kejadian kemarin. Arthur mengikut Germany pelan, menyuruh gadis kaku berkebangsaan Jerman itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya seolah terkunci.

"Arthur-sensei, ada apa?" potong Italy, sukses membekukan kata-kata Germany.

Arthur sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Italy yang _out of scenario. _Kenapa dia mengabaikan Germany? Padahal jelas-jelas Germany ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Italy... Kamu..." lidah Arthur ikut terkunci, saat jas putih-nya ditarik pelan oleh Germany.

"Sensei mengganti baju zirah yang kamu hancurkan kemarin dengan gajinya selama 3 bulan, karena bila ia tidak melakukannya kamu akan di-_drop out _dari kampus." jelas Germany dengan nada suara yang dingin, seolah semua ini salah Italy.

"Germa—!" ucapan Arthur kembali terhenti oleh tangan Germany yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menyembunyikan tangan tersebut dengan jasnya dan menatap lantai dengan pasrah, membiarkan Germany menyelesaikannya sendiri.

_'Sensei... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak berniat berkata sekejam itu... Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Italy... Aku ingin melindunginya... Kenapa aku terus...'_

Yang dikatakan Germany tadi pagi bukanlah kebohongan. Air mata yang membasahi bahu kaos Arthur bukanlah air mata buaya. Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama ia menangis, karena terasa sangat perih.

_'Kamu dicintai, Germany. Jika kamu ulurkan tanganmu, kapanpun akan ada seseorang yang menerima tanganmu.'_

"Maaf Sensei, aku jadi merepotkanmu... Dan, terima kasih Germany, sudah mau mengurus semuanya." gumam Italy sambil merundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Japan ingin mengikutinya, tapi masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada mereka berdua. "Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu!? Sama saja dengan kamu menyalahkannya!" sahut Arthur memarahi Germany.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kukatakan!? Kita sama sekali tidak ada rencana bahwa ia akan muncul saat kita keluar! Lagipula aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" suara tegas Germany yang jujur apa adanya membuat Arthur kalah. Bicara jujur memang yang paling cepat menyelesaikan masalah, tapi ada timing dimana ucapan jujur harus ditahan. Terlalu jujur bisa bahaya juga.

"Ukh... Belajarlah bersosialisasi sedikit...—! Oh! Japan, kamu masih disini?" seru Arthur kaget saat melihat Japan berdiri diam menunggu mereka berhenti berbicara sambil tertawa geli.

"Ufu, tidak apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian selesai bicara." ujar Japan dengan suara lembutnya yang khas.

"Eh! K... Kami sudah selesai kok! A... Aku duluan ya! Masih ada yang harus kuurus!" sahut Germany dengan wajah memerah yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Arthur sedikit bingung melihat Germany, padahal pembicaraan mereka belum selesai tapi dia sudah pergi. Mungkin akan dilanjutkan nanti, pikir pria berkebangsaan Inggris itu. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Japan?" tanya Arthur begitu Germany menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuat Italy dan Germany bertengkar. Karena Germany sudah mulai uring-uringan dan Italy merasa keberadaannya mengganggu Germany, kan?" tebak Japan jitu.

"Dasar, kalau kamu sudah tahu masalah mereka, apa kamu punya ide, ratu-pembaca-atmosfer?" tanya Arthur meminta ide.

"Disaat seperti ini, makanan yang paling bisa menghibur diri!"

.

.

.

"Ooooohhh!"

Sorak semua gadis yang menghadiri pesta yakiniku di rumah Japan saat menggigit gigitan pertama mereka, termasuk Arthur.

"Japan! Kamu hebat sekali! Ini enak!" sahut America girang dari tempat duduknya yang duduk diantara China dan Italy.

"Ve! Sensei! Sensei kenapa menangis lagi!" sahut Italy kaget saat melihat air mata Arthur berlinang setelah mengigit daging yang baru matang disebelahnya.

"Tidak... Membayangkan akan makan enak sebelum menyambut kelaparan yang berkepanjangan itu... Akan sangat membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan..." gumamnya yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh Italy.

"_Mon cheri_ Arthur~ sini Onee-san suapi." disudut lain France berdiri sambil membawa piringnya menuju tempat Arthur duduk, berniat menyuapi pria itu dengan romantis.

"Eh! Nggak perlu!" sahut Arthur menolak.

"Japan! Keluarkan sake dong!" sahut Prussia yang sudah gatal dengan bau sake yang rencananya nanti akan dikeluarkan oleh Japan.

"Duh, Prussia-senpai, kita belum cukup umur untuk minum sake. Sake manis saja ya." ujar Japan sambil mengeluarkan botol sake manis dari lemari penyimpanannya.

Rumah berkhaskan Jepang itu ramai oleh sorakan gadis-gadis yang memuji enaknya yakiniku Jepang. Terkadang mereka berebut daging yang tinggal satu di kompor, tapi segera diisi lagi. Pesta yakiniku yang sangat barbar.

"... Germany, kamu tidak makan dagingnya? Nanti dihabiskan America." tanya Arthur melihat Germany yang sejak tadi hanya memakan sayur, sedangkan daging di piringnya masih utuh.

"Sensei... Apa aku sudah mengulurkan tanganku dengan mengikuti pesta ini?" tanya Germany dengan mata yang khawatir menatap pada piring datar yang ia pegang.

Arthur hanya diam saja dan kembali melahap daging yang telah ia celupkan ke mangkuk berisi saus teriyaki. "Coba lihat ke sekelilingmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" gumamnya sambil mengunyah daging alot di dalam mulutnya.

Germany mengitarkan pandangannya, melihat teman-temannya yang ceria dan menggila. Biasanya ia menenangkan teman-temannya karena di kelas memang harus tenang, sedangkan disini diberi kebebasan untuk berisik sehingga ia tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk tidak berisik. Sesaat hati kecilnya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

"Bila kamu merasa senang, itu artinya kamu sudah mengulurkan tanganmu. Jadi, apa kamu senang, Germany?"

Pandangan mata Germany membulat dan berkilau. Serabut merah muncul di pipinya yang putih dan mulutnya tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengangguk riang untuk membalas pertanyaan Arthur. Arthur menghembuskan napas lega begitu menerima jawaban dari Germany.

"Germany, kamu nggak mau dagingnya? Untukku ya!" ujar Prussia sambil mengambil daging yang ada di atas piring Germany dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sesaat setelahnya terjadi perebutan daging antara Germany dan Prussia. Semua orang tertawa melihat mereka berdua, seolah menikmati pesta Japan yang sukses menghibur Germany. Kecuali satu orang.

Disela keceriaan itu, Arthur tersadar ada satu orang yang tertinggal diantara mereka. Gadis itu menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung Arthur, meminta pria itu menemaninya. Arthur tidak berkata apa-apa pada gadis berkebangsaan Italia itu, tapi hanya merangkul bahu kecilnya yang bergetar dan menempekan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis itu.

"Sensei..." gadis itu bergumam pelan, suaranya tenggelam oleh suara teman-temannya yang lain sehingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya Arthur.

"Hm?"

"_Ti amo__..._"

"Apa?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa..."

.

.

.

"Sensei, selamat pagi. Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Pagi seperti biasa, Germany membangunkan Arthur untuk berolah raga. Tapi kali ini Arthur terlihat sangat ogah. Ia kira setelah Germany kembali seperti biasa, ia akan lepas dari neraka olah raga paginya, tapi tampaknya tidak.

"Kamu masih datang? Bukankah kamu sudah baik-baik saja? Tidak perlu menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu." gumam Arthur masih setengah tidur.

"Pelarian? Pelarian apa? Olah raga dengan Sensei sudah jadi rutinitasku."

'Mampus. Kalau sampai jadi rutinitas, bisa-bisa aku mati. Lagipula tampaknya moodnya lagi bagus.' pikir Arthur dalam hati.

"U... Uuhh, Germany, aku tahu kalau ini sudah jadi rutinitasmu, tapi banyak juga yang harus kulakukan pagi-pagi. Karena itu, bisa kita hentikan olah raga pagi ini?" ujar Arthur meminta Germany untuk menghentikan olah raga pagi dengan halus.

Germany terdiam, ia sedikit kecewa. Dalam hatinya ada sebuah alasan baru yang muncul kenapa ia ingin terus berolah raga dengan wali kelasnya itu. Karena saat-saat itu adalah saat dimana mereka bisa berdua saja, tapi tentu saja Germany tidak akan mengatakan hal itu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Baiklah. Kita hentikan saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat." mata Germany tidak fokus. Wajahnya memerah tiap kali ia melihat wajah Arthur, ia mencoba melihat kesekeliling tapi selalu menangkap Arthur. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam lengannya dari belakang, membuat ia membusungkan dadanya yang hanya di lapisi kaus hitam seketiak yang selalu ia kenakan tiap ia berolah raga. Melihat dada Germany, Arthur sedikit berdebar dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada lampu yang ada di atas laci kecil di samping kasurnya, sambil menunggu syarat yang akan dikatakan Germany. "Sesekali... Sesekali aku boleh... Olah raga pagi lagi, bersama Sensei?"

Arthur terkejang sedikit, disusul dengan dadanya berdebar-debar mendengar suara Germany yang biasanya tegas kali ini terdengar sangat manis. "M... Umh..." gumamnya sambil mengangguk.

Germany tersenyum tipis mendapat jawaban dari Arthur. Ia maju selangkah mendekati Arthur, kemudian menundukkan badannya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Arthur. Membuat Arthur sedikit terkejut dan menoleh sedikit padanya. "_Ja... _Terima kasih, Sensei."

Germany memegang pipi Arthur dan mendorongnya agar Arthur benar-benar menatap padanya, kemudian ia memberi kecupan pada bibir tipis pria kaku berkebangsaan Inggris itu, dan sukses membuat pria itu membatu. "_Ich liebe dich_, Sensei." setelah itu Germany pergi keluar, meninggalkan Arthur yang menganga sejak ciuman tadi sendirian di kamarnya.

Begitu suara pintu depan tertutup terdengar, Arthur terjatuh lemas ke kasurnya dengan tetap mulut menganga. Ia berguling kesamping dan memeluk erat bantal bermotif _union jack-_nya hingga membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam ke dalam bantal tersebut.

"A... Aa... Aaa... Aaaaaaaaa tadi itu apaaaaa?" rengusnya di dalam bantal tersebut.

Semua mengalir begitu cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berpikir. Apa... Apa itu tadi!? 3 bulan ia berada di kota ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan seorang wanita. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bergandengan dengan seorang wanita.

Dan ciuman pertamanya, direbut oleh wanita itu.

.

.

.

Arthur datang ke kampus dengan perasaan yang gaduh.

_'GIMANA KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA!? APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN!? EKSPRESI APA YANG HARUS KUPERLIHATKAN!? SHIT! AKU NGGAK TAHU!' _sahutnya dalam hati sambil membanting-banting kepalanya ke tembok. _'Ukh... Aku sama sekali nggak keren...' _tambahnya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang guru, ia melihat China dan Japan sedang gusar dengan HP milik Japan. Mereka mencoba menelepon berkali-kali tapi tampaknya tidak diangkat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, America datang menghampiri mereka dengan HP di tangannya dan wajah yang sama gusarnya. Penasaran dengan itu, Arthur berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Sensei! Italy!—

—Italy tidak pulang sejak pesta yakiniku kemarin!"

_**To Be Continue**_

Aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

Nggak... Aku... Nggak... Kuat... /tewas

**Review Comment :**

Hemlock : Nicolai dipakainya nanti pas episodenya Russia, dan itu masih agak lama /bukanagaklagi tergantung kecepatan aku update.

_Thanks For Reading~_

_From, __**Yami Youichii**_

_With Love._


	10. GerIta's Chapter Last

_**Aasaa no Harem**_

—_**Germany & Italy's Chapter Last—**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Story (c) **Yami Youichii

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**Warn : **each girl has different genre/AU/gakuen life/Country names are female/Human names are male/Harem (don't like, don't read)/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"Di stasiun!? Di taman!? Ukh... Italy... Kamu dimana?"

Sambil berlari di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan kota, Arthur mencari seorang gadis berambut ponytail dengan kriwil di poni kirinya yang merupakan maskot kelasnya. Semua anggota kelas ikut membantu, mereka berpencar ke sudut kota yang kemungkinan Italy datangi, tapi hingga sekarang gadis Italia berperawakan polos itu masih belum ditemukan.

Tak lama kemudian HP Arthur kembali berdering, kali ini tertera nama Germany di layarnya. "Halo, bagaimana di kebun binatang?" tanya Arthur sesegera setelah ia mengangkat HP-nya.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada! Dia tidak di pusat perbelanjaan ya?"

"Iya. Ukh... Dimana lagi? Tempat yang kira-kira ia datangi?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku akan segera memberitahu! Aku akan mencarinya di rumah sakit! Sensei cari di pelabuhan!" perintah Germany dari seberang sana, sesegera setelahnya gadis itu mematikan sambungannya.

"Tunggu! Ger-! Ukh... Ngapain di pelabuhan? Tapi nggak apalah... Dicari saja."

Setelah menggerutu sebentar, Arthur segera menendang tanah dan berlari menuju pelabuhan utara. Terima kasih pada Germany ia jadi tidak mudah lelah. 30 menit dari pusat perbelanjaan menuju pelabuhan dengan bis, Arthur mencari kepala Italy di sekitar kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri tiket kapal.

"Kok rame sih! Ada apa hari ini!?" keluhnya melihat lautan kepala manusia dari halte. "Oh iya, sudah masuk musim panas, jadi bahan-bahan mentah dan ekspor tanaman musim semi meningkat... Ukh... Disaat begini..." walau di mulut Arthur mengeluh, ia tahu Italy tidak mungkin disini. Ia pasti mencari tempat sepi, jauh dari kerumunan.

Arthur kembali mengitarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang kira-kira akan ia jadikan tempat bersembunyi bila ia berada di posisi Italy. Dan matanya menangkap celah pantai yang jauh dari pelabuhan dan tertutup oleh tebing dan karang besar. Ia berjalan menuju celah tersebut dan benar saja, ia menemukan gadis yang sedang dicari-cari oleh 38 teman sekelasnya. Sebelum menghampiri gadis itu, Arthur memberi kabar pada tim pencari lain bahwa Italy sudah ditemukan.

Arthur berjalan mendekati Italy, tapi tampaknya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Kemudian muncul di benak Arthur untuk iseng, ia tutup mata Italy dari belakang hingga gadis itu berteriak kaget, dan bukannya berbalik, ia malah menangis seolah sudah pasrah akan dimakan.

"Kok malah nangis!" sahut Arthur heran dan menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Italy.

"Se... Sensei! Kamu mengagetkanku!"

"Oh... Maaf. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Italy merunduk menatap batu tempat ia duduk masih menyisakan tempat untuk satu orang lagi untuk duduk. Kemudian ia bergeser, memperlebar tempat duduk untuk Arthur dan pria itu segera duduk di tempat yang Italy berikan. Setelah itu mereka diam-diaman hingga Arthur angkat bicara.

"Tempat yang bagus. Kamu yang menemukannya?" tanya Arthur, memulai pertanyaan ringan.

"Ve? Iya. Aku menemukannya seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada Germany, tapi ia meneriakiku saat aku mengajaknya." gumam Italy sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hmm... Dan sejak itu kalian bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar! Kami hanya... sedikit berselisih jalan saja... Aku tahu Germany mulai lelah dengan tingkahku. Dan... Aku mau berubah! Tapi kemarin... Germany berkata seperti itu... Dia jahat..."

"Lalu? Kamu mau lari? Tekadmu hanya segitu? Sedikit digoyang langsung runtuh?"

"Tidak! Aku... Aku ingin berubah! Aku sudah membulatkan tekad! Tapi Germany..."

"Tapi apa? Jangan hanya karena seseorang yang berharga untukmu mengatakan kau tidak akan bisa berubah, kau menyerah untuk berubah."

"Sulit, Sensei! Rasanya begitu berat! Dihina oleh orang yang paling aku percaya itu... Berat... Aku tidak bisa... Sensei tidak mengerti!" air mata mulai berlinang di mata coklat hazel Italy, membuat Arthur mendecak kesal.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli. Tapi jangan hina aku seolah aku tidak tahu apa-apa." suara dingin Arthur membekukan Italy. Entah ekspresi apa yang Arthur perlihatkan hingga gadis Italia itu ketakutan melihatnya. "Aku sama sepertimu, Italy. Aku juga sedang mencoba untuk berubah. Bebanku berat, tapi lebih berat darimu, sampai hampir membuatku bunuh diri." Italy terkejut mendengar ucapan Arthur. Ia berpikir bahwa wali kelasnya itu adalah manusia super yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti apapun. Mendengar pria itu pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "Aku tidak didukung siapapun. Tidak diharapkan siapapun. Hanya karena sedikit kemampuan otak, seseorang 'memungut'ku. Bukankah aku ini tidak lebih dari sampah?"

"Nggak!" sahutan Italy membuat Arthur kehilangan kata-kata. Tangan Italy yang memegang dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya memaksanya menatap dalam pada mata coklat hazel gadis Italia itu. "Sensei bukan sampah! Sensei tidak payah! Sensei... Sensei adalah wali kelas kami! Dan kami semua sayang Sensei!"

Sambil berteriak, Italy memeluk Arthur erat. Wajahnya memerah padam saat merasakan kulit lembut pria berkebangsaan Inggris itu di pipinya, sekalian menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan Arthur hanya tenang-tenang saja, justru ia malah merasa nyaman.

"Bodoh, kenapa malah kamu yang menghiburku?" Arthur membalas pelukan Italy, tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari gadis itu segera mendominasi pelukan tersebut. Kemudian bibir pria Inggris itu berbisik lembut tepat pada telinga gadis itu. "Begitu juga pada dirimu, Italy. Aku dan teman-temanmu, kami semua menyayangimu."

"ITALYYYYY!"

Tepat setelah itu, suara yang selalu meneriaki nama itu dengan suara khasnya muncul dari sudut tebing. "Ge... Germany!" sahut Italy menyebut pemilik suara tersebut.

Setelah itu teman-teman yang lain muncul satu persatu dari balik tebing dengan wajah khawatir. Ia ingin berlari kesana, menyambut pelukan khawatir teman-temannya yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Arthur melonggarkan pelukannya dan memberi jalan pada gadis itu untuk pergi, kemudian ia berbisik. "Pergilah. Ada yang harus kamu selesaikan sendiri."

Mendengar kode itu, Italy segera keluar dari celah tempat ia duduk bersama Arthur. Ia berlari menuju Germany yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum sempat mereka menyelesaikan drama murahan mereka, Germany berteriak.

"DASAR BODOOOOOOOHHH!" membekukan suasana drama yang sudah diciptakan oleh Arthur.

"Ger... Germa-"

"DASAR BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU LELAH! NGAPAIN KAMU TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG! SAMPAI MEREPOTKAN TEMAN-TEMAN SEKELAS DAN ARTHUR! BODOH! BODOH! KAMU HARUS DIHUKUM KARENA SUDAH MEMBANTAH!"

"Mem... Membantah apa... Germany?" tanya Italy sambil menutup telinganya karena pengang oleh teriakan Germany.

Lidah Germany membeku. Kemudian tampak serabut merah di pipinya dan matanya mengarah kemana-mana, seperti malu untuk mengatakannya. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia menatap lekat mata Italy.

"Ucapanku yang memerintahkanmu untuk tidak jauh-jauh dariku!"

Italy terdiam mendengar teriakan Germany. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah Germany yang merah padam karena malu. "Ehe, aku akan menjalankan hukumanku kalau kamu berhenti menangis, Germany."

Germany terkejut, tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. "B... Bodoh! Aku nggak nangis!" sahutnya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Hukumanmu adalah mengganti semua uang yang kugunakan untuk mengganti pajangan kampus!"

"Aye aye, captain!" kemudian tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Italy memeluk Germany dengan senyum lebar dan polos yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Veeee~ aku sayaaanng sekali pada Germany~"

"Ng... Ngomong apa kamu! Lepaskan aku!"

Melihat mereka berdua yang berbaikan, Arthur menghembuskan napas lega. Disaat murid-muridnya melepas kekhawatiran mereka, ia hanya berdiri disana, karena menurutnya perannya sudah selesai dan dia sudah tidak ada urusan. Tapi saat Italy menghampirinya dan menariknya, ia tak bisa melawan.

"Sensei. Terima kasih banyak! Sekarang giliranku untuk mendukung Sensei!"

"Mendukung ap-?" belum selesai Arthur bicara, ia dibuat membisu begitu Italy mencium pipinya.

Kemudian Italy tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah, membuat ia tampak manis seperti peri nakal yang sedang menggoda Arthur. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Arthur yang memegang pipi tempat Italy menciumnya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, Italy berkata:

"Saat Sensei kesulitan, aku akan datang menghibur Sensei! Memeluk Sensei! Dan mencium Sensei! Karena itu, Sensei jangan menangis lagi!"

Arthur terkejut dengan kata-kata Italy sekaligus terharu. Ia melihat murid-muridnya, tersenyum padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada sekelompok orang yang mau menerima, yang menyayanginya. Tempat dimana ia bisa mengulurkan tangan.

"Seperti yang Sensei katakan..." Germany menyela. "Sensei, kamu dicintai. Ulurkan tanganmu kapan saja, pasti akan ada orang yang menerima Sensei."

Arthur terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, menutupi air mata yang mengalir dari mata emerald-nya. "Kalian... Sudah mendengar banyak hal dari Roderich ya?" mendapat jawaban anggukan dari muridnya, Arthur tersenyum. "Dasar gerombolan anak sok ikut campur. Terima kasih banyak..."

"Ehehee sama-sama Senseeii~"

_Kamu dicintai. Pasti dicintai._

_Ulurkan tanganmu dan kamu akan menyadarinya..._

_dialah orang yang mencintaimu._

.

.

.

"Sensei? Ada apa?"

"Oh, America! Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa. Mana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pulang. Kami sudah mengajak Sensei untuk pulang, tapi Sensei menyuruh kami untuk pulang duluan."

"Benarkah!? Oh... Mungkin aku banyak pikiran."

"... ... ... Sensei... Siapa yang kamu lihat di pantai ini?"

"Siapa yang kulihat?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Seorang gadis kecil. Entahlah dia siapa. Aku bahkan lupa wajahnya. Dia...

... Pahlawanku."

_**GerIta's Chap End**_

_**To Be Continue**_

*Rest In Peace... Yami Youichii*

NGGAAAKK AKU MASIH HIDUUUUPPP *bangkit dari kubur*

AKHIRNYAH! SELESAI! SELESAI! SELESAAAAAAIIII! Gara2 libur jadi punya banyak waktu kosong gitu... (haha)

btw, ada pengumuman mendadak.

Readers ada yang ke Comifuro GJUI? Aku ada disana jualan doujin~ yang dateng sempatkan diri untuk mampir yaaaa~ *promosi yang sangat telat*

From, Yami Youichii

With Love


End file.
